Descorazonadas
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan y Regina Mills, tras perder a las personas que consideraban el amor de su vida, deciden dejar la ciudad para no volver, y arrancarse sus propios corazones para no volver a sentir el dolor de la pérdida. Con el paso del tiempo, el peso de la vida cotidiana y el disfrute de la compañía mutua, las dos mujeres se darán cuenta de cuanto se necesitan.
1. Un callejón sin salida

**No voy a disculparme por esto si los dos idiotas no se disculpan por el final del último episodio.**

 **Que sí, que subo muchos fics últimamente, me ha entrado la locura... pero... pero... a ver de qué os váis a quejar, se que tocaba "Regina Mills Legendary Lawyer", pero es que soy débil. Además, os he subido dos escenas por SQ en dos días, así que no admito quejas. El único fic prometedor que considero dejado es Skyward Star vs The Queen... y ese lo subiré cuando vea una peli decente de superhéroes para inspirarme. De momento fic nuevo. Dejadme un review... anda XD**

 **Especial agradecimiento a mi Amiga Ely, pues diseñamos juntos la idea original, y es la causante principal de que este fic exista.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

El funeral había sido triste, para todos, pero para nadie más que para Regina. Podía ver frialdad en sus ojos mientras dejaba la flecha sobre el ataúd. Yo la entendía, mejor que nadie. Ambas habíamos perdido a la persona más importante del mundo para nosotras. Pero ella no lloraba. Y no era capaz de entenderlo. Porque yo llevaba llorando sin parar desde que había perdido a Garfio.

Estaba preocupada, así que la seguí después del funeral. Me encontré las luces de la mansión apagadas. Pero aun así me adentré en aquella casa que ya me resultaba tan familiar que ni tan siquiera necesitaba luz para recorrer. Sin embargo, en el salón pude distinguir la luz de una vela. Regina estaba allí, moviendo algo.

Cuando me acerqué más, pude distinguir lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba haciendo una maleta, de forma metódica y estudiada. ¡Se iba! No, eso no podía permitirlo. Me adentré en la cocina y encendí la luz, Regina se volvió de inmediato.

_ Tendríamos que dejar de encontrarnos así, señorita Swan._ Me miró. Aún parecía tener fuerzas para sonar sarcástica. De hecho, sus ojos parecían inmutables. A pesar de que yo la había visto llorar a pleno pulmón el día anterior, ahora estaba tranquila.

_ ¿Dónde vas?_ Le pregunté, furiosa, apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

_ A Boston… a Nueva York… no estoy segura. Quizá me vaya a China._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Ahora mismo carece de importancia, siempre que salga de aquí.

_ ¿Te estás rindiendo?_ Pregunté, mirándola fríamente._ No puedo creer que…

_ Suficiente._ Dijo, provocando que me callase._ Me estoy rindiendo, sí. Ya he perdido demasiado, demasiadas veces. Estoy cansada, Swan.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con este pueblo? ¿Con la gente que te necesita? ¿Qué pasa con Henry?_ Le pregunté, alzando la voz.

_ No me importa._ Su voz sonó fría y mi superpoder me dijo, bien claro, que estaba siendo sincera.

Por un momento no lo entendí, hasta que me fijé una vez más en la maleta. En una de las esquinas, junto a los calcetines, había un cajón de madera, bien sujeto, con especial cuidado de hecho. Yo sabía muy bien lo que había ahí dentro.

_ No._ Le dije, plantándome delante de ella._ No voy a dejar que vagues por el mundo descorazonada. No voy a dejar que te vayas y no vuelvas. ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Henry!

_ Es una lástima._ Dijo ella, con tono práctico._ Porque no puedes detenerme.

Y eso era cierto. Sabía bien que mi magia, aunque más poderosa que la de Regina, se quedaba en eso, simple fuerza bruta sin el menor control. Algo que usaba en contadas ocasiones y que era totalmente incapaz de controlar.

_ Entonces iremos contigo._ Dije, decidida.

_ ¿Iremos?_ Preguntó._ ¿Quizá planeas llevar a tus padres de viaje alrededor de mundo?

_ Estaba hablando de Henry y de mí._ Dije, mis ojos aún estaban llorando._ Nos iremos los tres juntos, ¿Te parece bien?

_ Suena bien para mí… Bueno, lo haría si no esperaba escucharte llorar cada noche._ Dijo, suspirando._ Escúchame, Swan. No tengo tiempo para lloros ni lamentos. Ya tengo bastante con mi propia pérdida. No quiero cargar con la tuya.

La miré, y vi que no sentía nada. Nada le importaba. Ni su hijo, ni la ciudad… ni la pérdida de su amor verdadero. Y entonces un pensamiento oscuro que llevaba rondando por mi cabeza durante todo aquel tiempo, se materializó y se convirtió en parte del alocado plan que estaba tramando.

_ Entonces… arranca mi corazón también._ Dije, mirándola._ Entonces no te molestaré con mi pérdida.

_ Vaya… confieso que eso me sorprende. ¿Tenemos un trato, señorita Swan?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí._ Le dije, mirándola con decisión.

Regina no fue para nada cortés cuando su mano atravesó mi pecho. Pero cuando el dolor físico desapareció, también lo hizo el emocional. Me sentía bien, calmada. Reflejada en una de las cacerolas podía ver como mis ojos azules, me devolvían una mirada completamente fría. Pero ya no dolía. Y eso era suficiente para mí.

Regina hizo un gesto con la mano y un segundo cofre de madera apareció sobre la encimera. La vi guardar mi corazón en él y lo metió en su maleta, que después cerró con presteza. Había guardado todo ya. Toda su vida en esa maleta.

_ Supongo que debemos pasar por su casa para que recoja sus cosas._ Me pasó un frasquito de lo que deduje era una poción._ Una poción de sueño. Durará unas tres horas. Suficiente para que tus padres no molesten mientras recojas. No queremos que nos interrumpan.

_ No, desde luego._ Dije.

Ya no me importaba hechizar a mis padres. No me importaba abandonarlos sin dejar siquiera una nota de despedida. Nada importaba, y eso empezaba a gustarme. No tener sentimientos, no tener responsabilidades. Había vivido una dolorosa vida, y de haber sabido lo que significaba quitarte el corazón, lo habría hecho mucho antes.

Regina hizo otro pase con la mano y la maleta desapareció. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su coche, y yo la seguí.

_ ¿Va a llevarse ese horrible escarabajo amarillo, señorita Swan?_ Me preguntó, mientras me subía en el asiento del copiloto.

_ Sí._ Dije, sin más. Sencillamente, no quería abandonarlo.

_ De acuerdo. Me parece bien._ Dijo Regina. Cada palabra que decía sonaba más fría que la anterior.

_ Propongo que vayamos a mi piso de Boston._ Sugerí._ Es algo pequeño, pero aún es mío, y creo que podemos quedarnos allí hasta que podamos comprar algo más grande.

_ Me parece bien._ Regina parecía seguir sin darle la más mínima importancia a nada.

 _Regina Mills_

El dolor había sido demasiado intenso. Y ahora, mientras conducía de camino hacia la casa de Mary Margaret, camino de un hogar sin magia, de una vida sencilla, me sentía bien. Y además, tendría a Henry conmigo. Era cuanto necesitaba. Había aparcado frente a la casa, esperando que Emma hiciera su trabajo. Volvió un rato después, con Henry entre los brazos.

_ No quiso venir, y no tenía ánimos para discutir._ Me dijo.

_ De modo que usaste la poción de sueño._ Dije._ Bueno, ya lo hablaremos cuando hayamos llegado.

_ Tengo mis cosas en el recibidor. ¿Podrías?_ Me preguntó.

Hice un gesto con la mano y dejé su coche completamente atestado. Demasiadas cosas, propio de ella. Hice otro gesto y parte de sus trastos acabaron en la parte de atrás de mi Mercedes. Iba a extrañar mi magia, pero era un pequeño precio perderla a cambio de dejar esa ciudad de una vez por todas.

Emma arrancó, y yo la seguí, sintiendo que andaba a paso de tortuga. Ese maldito escarabajo era la cosa más lenta que había visto en mi vida. Pero no podía hacer nada más que continuar con aquel ritmo. A fin de cuentas yo ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el apartamento de Emma.

 _2 horas más tarde_

Aquel espantoso escarabajo finalmente aparcó, justo antes de terminar de colmar mi paciencia. Por suerte encontré un aparcamiento cercano y cogí una de mis maletas. Yo subiría lo mío de una vez, pero a Emma probablemente le llevase cuatro o cinco viajes a ambos coches. Y eso sin contar el primer viaje, en el que llevaba a Henry.

Una vez llegamos, Emma cogió un juego de llaves de una maceta y abrió la puerta. El polvo se había acumulado en aquel lugar. Iba a costar limpiarlo, pero lo cierto es que una vez que estuviese hecho, no sería demasiado difícil habituarse. Era algo pequeño, pero acogedor.

_ Puedes quedarte ese juego de llaves._ Dijo Emma, mostrándome que había otra en el colgador junto a la entrada. Yo dejé el mío y me acerqué al sofá. Una montaña de polvo se levantó cuando lo hice, pero a pesar de todo, necesitaba descansar un poco y asumir todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Emma seguía dando viajes, y mientras tanto yo cogí uno de los folletos que había junto al teléfono. Comida china. Sí, decididamente era algo que me apetecía. Llamé y, para mi sorpresa, dado que el folleto era de seis años antes, me contestaron. Mi Pedido fue algo complicado, ya que el menú había cambiado, pero con todo, juraría que había hecho un buen pedido para tres personas, por si Henry finalmente despertaba.

_ Me temo que además de mi cama sólo tengo ese sofá-cama sobre el que estás sentada._ Me dijo Emma._ Tendremos que cambiar eso. Mañana deberíamos ir de compras.

_ Me parece bien. Aún tengo ahorros de mi puesto de alcaldesa. Suficientes como para vivir un par de años si quisierámos.

_ No te preocupes por el dinero. Aún puedo volver a mi antiguo trabajo._ Dijo Emma.

_ Yo también buscaré uno._ Dije. Me negaba a quedarme en casa todo el día._ Uno que tenga tiempo libre. Nunca he tenido.

Me levanté y Emma comenzó a desplegar el sofá cama. Me tumbé a su lado, mientras esperábamos a que llegase la comida china. Había un silencio mortal en la habitación, pues ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir.

_ Regina…_ Me giré, volviéndome hacia Emma._ ¿Imaginabas que acabaríamos así?

_ ¿Huyendo juntas de Storybrooke? No, desde luego. No entraba en mis planes, pero no es un mal final para la historia.

_ Bueno, si tengo que huir de Storybrooke con alguien, me alegro que sea contigo, Regina._ Me dijo Emma.

Sentí un escalofrío cerca de la zona donde debía estar mi corazón. ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que no le di importancia. El corazón debía estar frío dentro de la caja fuerte donde lo habíamos guardado. En cualquier caso, el sonido del timbre llamó mi atención y Emma se puso en pie.

_ Ya voy yo._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie.

_ Gracias, señorita Swan._ Dije, sentándome en el sofá.

Me quedé sola unos segundos, hasta que Emma volvió con la comida. No me gustaba estar sola en aquel momento. Incluso sin mi corazón, era duro. Emma dejó las bolsas en la mesa y tomé uno de los pequeños paquetes de cartón que había traído.

Yo estuve un rato removiendo con el tenedor la comida antes de llevármela a la boca. Emma en cambio ya estaba devorándola con los palillos. Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, pero aun así me estaba costando comer. Mi estómago estaba disgustado. Probablemente de tanto llorar. No tardaría en pasárseme. Ya no iba a llorar nunca más.

_ Esto está muy bueno._ Dije, mirando a Emma.

_ Está alucinante._ Dijo Emma, con un tallarín sobresaliendo de su boca.

Yo me reí. Una risa fría, pero una risa a fin de cuentas, y Emma no tardó en seguirme. Lo cierto es que, ciertamente, Emma Swan era una persona que me comprendía, especialmente en aquel momento. En aquel piso me sentía apartada de todo lo que jamás me había hecho daño. Y en cuanto Henry lo aceptase, tendríamos la vida que siempre nos habíamos merecido. Costara lo que costase.

Cuando me terminé la comida sentí como el sueño se apropiaba del espacio que el hambre había dejado. Me tumbé sobre la cama, y Swan hizo lo mismo, a mis espaldas. Podía oírla respirar. Me sentía bastante sola, a decir verdad. Con el tiempo me giré, y termine aferrando a la joven que tenía más cerca. Estaba cansada de dormir en soledad, de sentir que no importaba a nadie… que todos me odiaban.

Ya no sentía la mella que esos sentimientos causaban en mí, pero sin embargo, veía tonto estar sola si podía estar acompañada. Emma aferró mi brazo, rodeándolo con los suyos, y nos quedamos dormidas. Simplemente disfrutábamos de la compañía de la otra.

Me despertó el sol de la mañana. Era un día de verano, y no tenía razones para dormir. Estaba abrazada a Emma. De hecho, cuando abrí los ojos, la encontré frente a mí. Mi estómago rugió, sonoramente, y me deslicé para coger algunos de los restos de la comida china del día anterior. Decididamente no estaba tan buena como el día anterior, pero seguía siendo comestible.

Emma se incorporó a mi lado y bostezó sonoramente. Estaba despeinada, con los ojos llenos de legañas y en la postura menos digna que había visto nunca a una persona. Había gente que estaba mona cuando se despertaba. Emma Swan, decididamente, no era una de ellas.

_ ¿Desayunando?_ Me preguntó.

_ Obviamente, Swan._ Le dije, negando con la cabeza.

_ Voy a buscar a Henry._ Me dijo._ Estará enfadado, supongo, pero le haré entrar en razón.

Me encogí de hombros, preparándome. Tenía que cambiarme. Estaba en mitad del proceso, cuando Emma irrumpió en la habitación.

_ Regina. ¡Henry se ha escapado!_ Dijo, a voz en grito.

_ ¿Y a qué espera, señorita Swan?_ Dije, poniéndome el sostén._ Tenemos que buscarlo, ¿No cree?


	2. Frías y calculadoras

**Claro que continúa, Danex19. Sería un One Shot bastante flojo, ¿No crees?**

 **Love, de momento no va a ninguna parte, ya lo has visto.**

 **kykyo-chan, ya sabemos como es Henry robando Tarjetas de crédito y huyendo, lo lleva en la sangre.**

 **15marday, a mí tampoco me gusta especialmente, pero era perfecto para el inicio. Además, la historia surgió de un rol que empezaba con esa premisa.**

 **Perdón si me dejo a Alguien, la página no me deja ver los reviews nuevos, es una pesadilla.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Lo admito, no había podido evitar mirar. Al principio había entrado en la habitación con prisas para hablarle de Henry, pero la verdad es que no había podido evitar cómo se subía el sostén y se lo colocaba. No es que las mujeres sean un plato de mi gusto, a expensas de algunas experiencias de mi estadía en prisión, pero Regina es una mujer a la que observas sin darte cuenta. Si ella notó mis miradas cuando se vestía, las ignoró por completo. Cogió su cartera y comprobó sus tarjetas de crédito.

_ Se ha llevado una de las mías._ Ratificó._ Voy a bloquearla. Tú eres la experta en encontrar personas, ¿Cierto? Pues encuéntralo.

_ Sí, claro._ Volví a la realidad, y me senté delante del portátil que había traído. Podía comprobar dónde había usado la tarjeta de Regina por última vez.

 _Henry Mills_

Tenía que volver a Storybrooke. Lo que mis madres habían hecho era todo un error. Aún recordaba como Emma había entrado en el piso, sin hablar, sin decir nada, y había empezado a recoger todas sus cosas. David y Mary Margaret encontrarían la manera de hacerlas entrar en razón. Era la única esperanza que veía en un futuro cercano. No era la primera vez que iba desde ese piso a Storybrooke. Le diría que me dejase cerca al taxista y no me daría más problemas.

_ Taxi._ Grité, viendo como el vehículo, de color blanco, se detenía. Me acerqué y le acerqué la tarjeta._ ¿Puede llevarme a la estación?

_ Claro, chico._ Dijo, pasando la tarjeta.

Me subí en la parte de atrás del vehículo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuál sería mi decepción al ver que, de camino a la autopista, el hombre giró y se saltó el desvío. Sonreí forzadamente, pensando seriamente en salir huyendo. Sin embargo, y como si me leyese el pensamiento, aquel hombre pulsó un botón y los seguros de las puertas se bajaron.

_ ¡Me está secuestrando!_ Exclamé.

_ Chico. Robar una tarjeta de crédito está mal, ¿No crees?_ Me dijo.

_ ¡Esa tarjeta es mía!_ Exclamé, intentando inútilmente abrir la puerta.

_ No tienes cara de llamarte Regina._ Dijo, mientras tomaba otro desvío.

_ ¡Es mi madre!_ Dije, golpeando el cristal que nos separaba.

_ Entonces le has robado a tu madre y ella te tiene tan calado que ha cancelado la tarjeta._ Me dijo el taxista._ Aunque eso lo decidirán en comisaría.

Pataleaba contra la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, intentando abrirla como en las películas. Pero por más que lo intenté, la puerta no cedió un milímetro. El taxista aparcó frente a la comisaría, y dos silenciosos policías hicieron acto de presencia, agarrándome con ambas manos.

_ ¡Soltádme!_ Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero no me soltaron. Ni siquiera se molestaron en reprenderme. A fin de cuentas ya ni siquiera era adorable. Era el típico preadolescente que se escapaba de casa. Debían ver a cientos a lo largo del mes. Y yo no era excepción. Me dejaron en una sala típica de series policiacas.

La puerta se abrió y a través de ella entró una mujer ataviada con una gabardina. Se apartó el cabello castaño de la cara y en uno de sus movimientos pude ver su placa y su pistola en el cinturón. No esperaba que una persona armada fuese a entrar en la sala. Tragué saliva.

_ ¿De modo que tú eres Henry Mills?_ La mujer parecía tensa, fuera de lugar.

_ ¿Usted no suele tratar con niños pequeños, verdad?_ Le pregunté. La mujer me miró con sus ojos de color caramelo.

_ No, lo cierto es que soy inspectora de homicidios._ Dijo, dejando sus papeles sobre la mesa._ Ahora, explícame lo que has hecho.

_ Volvía a casa._ Le dije, sincero._ Mi madre me ha secuestrado.

Veía cierta similitud entre aquella mujer y Emma. Era como si tuviese un escudo a su alrededor. ¿Sería la gabardina? La de Emma era su cazadora, después de todo.

_ ¿Tu madre te ha secuestrado?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí… Emma Swan. Ella me dio en adopción, ¿Sabe?_ Tenía que intentarlo.

_ Bueno… Emma Swan es quién ha puesto la denuncia, sí.

_ Es mi madre biológica._ Insistí._ Ella me abandonó. Y ahora me ha secuestrado.

Ella misma me había dicho aquello el día que me había conocido "Te creerán porque soy tu madre". Y era mi única posibilidad.

_ Chico… tu historia es creíble. Pero la tarjeta que has usado para pagar el Taxi… pertenece a Regina Mills. ¿No es esa tu madre adoptiva?

_ Sí… pero._ Estaba claro que aquella mujer era capaz de sacarle la verdad al criminal más despiadado. Yo era un juego de niños para ella.

_ Sea como sea tu madre adoptiva tiene derecho sobre ti. La hemos llamado y dice que ya viene de camino. ¿Me devuelves la tarjeta de crédito? No quiero tener que quitártela.

Me rendí, agobiado. Era inútil. No podía vencer a la inteligencia combinada de aquellas dos mujeres. La reina malvada y la Salvadora. ¿Quién triunfa sobre ellas cuando trabajan juntas? Nadie. Ni tan siquiera los dioses, mucho menos iba a lograrlo yo. Me saqué la tarjeta de crédito del pantalón y se la di.

_ Gracias._ Me dijo la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

 _Kate_

Aquel chico parecía aterrado. Pero no estaba por encima de la ley, ni podía hacer nada para evitar que se enfrentase a su madre. No niego que algo de pena si me daba, pero escaparse de casa tenía que tener consecuencias, o no iba a aprender nunca. Jugueteé un poco de camino a la recepción donde la madre debía estar esperando.

Iba a ir directo hacia allí cuando sentí pasos a mi espalda. Sabía exactamente cómo sonaban. Los pasos de mi encantador compañero. Ningún policía andaría de semejante manera. Se colocó a mi lado y empezó a andar. Se reía entre dientes. Sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba.

_ ¿Qué teoría se te ha ocurrido, Rick?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno… está un poco fuera de lugar pero… La ciudad de la que dice que viene este chico no existe. A lo mejor está en otra dimensión.

_ Ya… y su abuela es Blancanieves. Vuelve a la tierra, Rick._ Le dije, negando._ Sólo es un niño que se ha escapado de casa. Ni magia… ni Aliens ni dimensiones paralelas. ¿Vale? Como te oiga su madre nos va a dar un informe pésimo. Esa mujer ha estado rellenado todos y cada uno de los papeles posibles para el caso. Vamos a tener que movilizar a toda la unidad para poder cumplimentar los informes.

Y allí estaba aquella mujer morena. Regina Mills. Estaba esperando sentada, mientras la rubia, Emma Swan, andaba de un lado para otro. A mis ojos parecían una pareja adorable. Pero eso me lo guardaba para mí. Me acerqué y la mujer morena fue la primera en llegar a mí.

_ ¿Cómo está mi hijo?_ Me miró, con una mirada fría.

Sí, era fría, pero cargada de un fuego helado que me dejaba claro que si hacía falta me mataría a mí, a Rick y a toda la comisaría para llevárselo.

_ Está en la sala de interrogatorios… Ahora mismo lo sacamos._ Dije, haciendo un gesto para que un agente se encargara.

_ Muchas gracias._ Decía la otra mujer. Tenía la misma mirada fría. Extendió la mano y se la estreché. Cuando lo hice, sentí una corriente fría en mi interior. Había algo en aquella mujer que estaba mal.

 _Regina Mills_

Quería quejarme. Pero no podía. El cuerpo de policía de Boston había sido tremendamente eficiente. Habían tardado apenas unas horas en encontrar a Henry. La inspectora Beckett había sido amable y no había tardado en llevarme con mi hijo rebelde. Cuando le vi al entrar en la habitación sentí algo cálido en el lugar en el que hacía poco más de un día estaba mi corazón.

_ Henry. Vámonos._ Le dije, tomándole de la mano.

_ ¡No!_ Dijo, sin moverse._ No voy a ninguna parte. ¡Quiero volver a Storybrooke con los abuelos!

_ Hablaremos eso cuando lleguemos a casa._ Le dije, mirándole fijamente._ Ya basta, Henry.

_ Vale…_ Dijo, emitiendo un hondo suspiro.

El camino de vuelta al piso fue silencioso. Emma no parecía tener nada que decir, y evidentemente Henry no quería decir nada. Hablar sobre corazones arrancados en la vía pública no era sensato, y los tres estábamos de acuerdo en eso. Aparqué el coche y entramos en el edificio. El ascensor también nos recibió en silencio. No fue hasta que no cruzamos la puerta del piso y esta se cerró, cuando me decidí a hablar.

_ ¿En qué estabas pensando?_ Le dije, mirándolo fijamente.

_ Estaba pensando en buscar ayuda._ Dijo Henry, mirándome fijamente._ Y en conseguir que volvierais a casa.

_ Ya estamos en casa. Ahora vivimos aquí._ Mi voz seguía sonando fría.

_ Regina tiene razón._ Dijo Emma. Su apoyo era toda una novedad, y algo que agradecer.

_ Pero ¿Qué pasa con los abuelos? ¿Y con el resto de la gente de Storybrooke?_ Preguntó, insistente.

_ No necesitamos a mis padres ni a nadie._ Dijo Emma, sin perder la compostura._ Tu madre y yo hemos pasado ya por demasiados problemas. Y ahora cámbiate, vamos a comprar. Y ni se te ocurra intentar escaparte. Si se te ocurre volver a ir a Storybrooke, te juro que mataré a todos los malditos enanos como castigo.

La voz de Emma, desafiante, y su mirada, dejaban clara una cosa. Que quizá, y sólo quizá, era capaz de hacer lo que estaba diciendo.

_ Las dos estáis muy raras._ Dijo Henry._ ¿Qué os pasa?

_ Eso no importa._ Fui yo la que habló esta vez._ Somos adultas y hemos tomado una decisión. Así que haz el favor de dejar de comportarte como todo un adolescente y respétala.

Henry no dijo nada más. Se encerró en su habitación, echando el pestillo. Yo simplemente suspiré. En otras ocasiones probablemente hubiese aporreado su puerta hasta conseguir que me escuchara. Sin embargo, ventajas de no tener un corazón en el pecho. En aquel momento no sentí ganas de cubrirle.

_ Muy bien. Yo voy de compras. Tú vigila que el chico no se escape._ Le dije.

_ No te preocupes, le tendré controlado._ Dijo, con esa sonrisa fría que empezaba a gustarme.

 _Emma Swan_

Finalmente nuestro pequeño diablo volvía a estar en casa. Regina estaba conforme. Yo también. Habría usado la palabra "contenta", pero ya sabéis. Nada de sentimientos, es mejor así. Quizá podríamos sacarle el corazón a Henry, eso solucionaría muchos problemas. Cuando pensé en ello sentí una punzada en el hueco vacío de mi corazón, como si me estuviesen apuñalando.

_ ¡Vale! ¡Vale! No es una opción._ Murmuré en voz baja, conteniendo el aliento.

La presión se aligeró, y pude volver a respirar con normalidad. Me acerqué a la habitación de Henry y toqué sonoramente.

_ ¡Abre la puerta, chaval!_ Mi voz sonaba cargada. No estaba furiosa, pero sonaba como si la estuviese.

_ ¡Déjame en paz!_ Dijo._ No quiero hablar contigo.

_ Adolescentes._ Murmuré, mientras le daba un giro al pomo de la puerta, uno muy calculado. Es mi piso, sé cómo jugar con todo lo que hay en él. Entré en la habitación, y él me miró como si hubiese invadido su intimidad de una vez y para siempre.

_ La puerta estaba cerrada._ Dijo, dándome la espalda y tumbado sobre la cama.

_ Sé abrir todas las puertas de esta casa sin llaves y aunque esté echado el pestillo._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

_ Esa no es la cuestión, mamá._ Dijo, bufando._ Mira, sé que estáis mal por haber perdido a Robin y Hook. Pero huir de esta manera es…

_ Suficiente._ Dije, haciendo un gesto cortante con la mano que él no pudo ver._ Henry, dos veces son suficientes. Ni Regina ni yo queremos volver a sufrir. No queremos perderte. Así que se acabó.

_ ¿Y aquí vamos a quedarnos? ¿Encerrados en este apartamento el resto de nuestras vidas?

_ No._ Dije, analítica._ Regina ha prometido comprar una casa nueva. Y no estaremos encerrados en ella. Saldremos de paseo… a la playa.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Storybrooke?_ Dijo, mirándome._ ¿Lo vais a abandonar a su suerte?

_ Storybrooke tiene a Zelena._ Dije, sin apartarle la mirada de mis ojos, que en ese momento debían parecer dos pozos helados._ Y a mis padres.

_ ¿Acaso no pensáis volver nunca?_ Preguntó.

_ Quizá vayamos de visita._ Me encogí de hombros._ Pero no vamos a hacerlo cuando haya una crisis. Mi tiempo como la salvadora, ha terminado. Y más vale que lo aceptes cuanto antes.

 _Regina Mills_

Iba de camino hacia la tienda, que estaba bastante lejos, cuando tuve que detener el coche y aparcar ante lo que acababa de ver. Aquello no podía ser real. Mi porche estaba plantado en mitad de Boston. Y aquella puerta, con el número ciento ocho, estaba ante mí. Alcé la vista a las ventanas, comprobando que un letrero de "Se vende", se encontraba colgado en ellas, junto con un número de teléfono que no tardé en anotar. Cogí mi móvil y mandé un mensaje.

 _Emma, ya he encontrado nuestra casa ideal._

* * *

 **Quiero creer que la mayoría habéis visto la enormísima referencia que he hecho en este capítulo... Y no, no está para quedarse... en principio.**


	3. A fuego lento

**Antes de nada, siento el retraso, pero me están machando en las prácticas de mala manera, he llegado muerto a casa y los fics lo han sufrido XD.**

 **danex19, Claro que habrá SwanQueen, esa es la idea. Sí, son los personajes de Castle XD.**

 **Gorgino, aquí tienes otro cap, y pronto otro de SwanQueen is Endgame.**

 **Kykyo-chan, lo cierto es que Emma siempre se ha mostrado más pasional, y eso no cambia. Las reacciones son frías, pero muy intensas.**

 **Bueno, Love. Henry siempre ha sido un poco suyo. A veces le adoro, y a veces le odio con todas mis fuerzas.**

 **Bueno, Shana, lo cierto es que no descarto volver a ver a Castle y Beckett. Son personajes interesantes, y si hay alguna relación con la policía, quizás aparezcan.**

 **Beckett VS Mills, ¿Eh? Mejor que Batman vs Superman, seguro. Ya veremos, Vainilla47.**

 **Lo siento, 15marday, pero no conozco a** **Rizzoli & Isles, no he visto esa serie. El capítulo responde a tu pregunta.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Me resultaba difícil de creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. La casa era exactamente igual a la que Regina tenía en Storybrooke. Como si la hubiesen arrancado de donde se encontraba, y la hubiesen dejado allí. A excepción del cuarto de Henry, toda la casa estaba igual que la primera vez que me había decidido a poner un pie en ella.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, mirando a la reina.

_ Storybrooke se creó en parte copiando cosas del exterior. Y parece, que mi casa no estaba lejos. Hay quién diría que es recordar el pasado innecesariamente, pero la casa está barata, y no tendría que redecorarla.

_ A mí me parece bien._ Dije, finalmente, encogiéndome de hombros._ Siempre me ha gustado tu casa. Mientras pueda tener una habitación.

_ Sí, supongo que podemos acondicionar el cuarto de invitados._ Dijo, mientras miraba al agente inmobiliario, que en ese momento hablaba con Henry. Se dirigió a él y habló, con claridad._ Me quedo la casa.

Lo siguiente, fue realmente agotador. Regina no paró hasta aplastar la confianza del vendedor y obligarle a darle la casa por un setenta por ciento del precio que pedía en un principio. Cuando la reina se ponía a negociar, que corriesen aquellos que pensaban que podían negarle pagar lo que ella quisiera.

Aquella noche, dormí por primera vez en la habitación nueva que tenía. O al menos, lo intenté. La cama era increíblemente cómoda y, a pesar de ello, no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas, sintiendo que me faltaba algo, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Me puse en pie y mis pies me llevaron hasta la habitación de Regina, que se encontraba también dando vueltas sobre la cama. Las sábanas habían terminado por separarse del colchón en ese arrebato de la bruja, que finalmente se volvió hacia mí cuando se percató de mi presencia.

_ No puedo dormir sola._ Le dije, sin más.

_ Yo tampoco._ Reconoció la morena, haciéndose a un lado._ Vamos, túmbate.

Me tumbé a su lado, y noté cómo me rodeaba con los brazos. No le di importancia, ya que ese gesto suyo me hizo caer rendida. Estaba claro que lo que habíamos pasado nos había afectado, incluso con nuestro corazón fuera del pecho.

 _Una semana después._

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba terminando los últimos detalles de mi currículum, cuando el teléfono decidió sonar. Guardé el Word en el que estaba trabajando y lo cogí. Una voz conocida me saludó al otro lado.

_ Buenos días, Zelena._ Saludé, llevándome mi café a los labios._ ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te va todo bien?

_ Esto de la alcaldía es una locura._ Me contestó. Sonaban pitidos por todos lados._ No sé cómo te las apañabas.

_ Talento natural, querida._ Sonreí un poco._ Tranquila, le cogerás el tranquillo. Y si no, puedes pedir ayuda. ¿Hay alguna catástrofe de la que tenga que enterarme?

_ Sólo de tu hermana y lo mucho que te echa de menos._ Suspiré silenciosamente._ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Esto bien, tranquila. La vida con Emma y Henry me gusta._ Reconocí, bebiendo el café. Los estaba observando jugar a la consola._ ¿Qué tal está la pequeña Robin?

_ Está dormidita._ Se percibía la alegría en la voz de Zelena._ Me ha costado una gran batalla que se durmiese.

_ Es un amor, ¿Verdad?_ Pregunté, pensando en lo que en su día compartí con Henry.

_ Sabes que sí._ Escuché lo que parecía un gruñido._ Regina, tengo que dejarte, hablamos pronto, ¿Vale?

_ Claro, llámame si necesitas algo._ Le dije, colgando.

 _Emma Swan_

Desearía poder decir que había vencido a mi hijo incontables veces jugando con la consola, pero lo cierto es que, con todo, estábamos tremendamente igualados. Henry parecía conocer mis puntos flacos y los aprovechaba mejor de lo que yo quisiera admitir. Y allí estaba, una vez más, la pantalla que indicaba mi derrota. De acuerdo, Emma, apestas jugando a Uncharted, apúntatelo.

_ ¡Regina!_ La llamé, viendo que se acercaba._ Sálvame de tu hijo. Es un asesino despiadado que ha llenado mi cuerpo de plomo más de un centenar de veces.

_ No serían tantas si no fueses tan manca, mamá._ Dijo, lanzando una risotada.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Le espeté, fría.

_ Quizá deberíais jugar a un juego que no consistiera en mataros el uno al otro. No es sano._ Dijo Regina, negando con la cabeza.

_ ¿Y por qué no juegas tú, mami?_ Le preguntó Henry, extendiéndole el mando.

No, eso decididamente no iba a pasar. Regina no iba a jugar a la consola. No era de esa clase de madres. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, Regina cogió el mando y se quedó mirándolo.

_ Bueno… supongo que podría probar._ Admitió, tocando los gatillos con curiosidad._ Si el juego no trata sólo de llenar del plomo a todo lo que ves.

_ Claro, mami, tengo un juego que te va a encantar._ Auguró Henry. Yo dudaba que hubiese nada lo bastante aburrido como para que a Regina pudiese gustarle.

Henry, sin embargo, con convicción, cogió "Assassins Creed Syndicate", y lo puso en el lector de la ps4. Le dijo a Regina cómo iniciar el juego y, con tranquilidad, se sentó a esperar. Y, para mi absoluta sorpresa… Regina abrió mucho los ojos mientras observaba a Evie Frye moverse por las calles. Regina no hacía nada más que eso. Pasear. Ni tan siquiera estaba corriendo. Yo no lo entendía… pero le estaban brillando los ojos.

_ Henry…_ Le susurré, para que Regina no pudiese oírme._ ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?

_ Le encanta el Londres victoriano._ Me dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia._ Sabía que se iba a quedar embelesada.

Y así había sido, desde luego. Regina tenía una sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro mientras tomaba un carruaje y recorría las calles de aquel mundo virtual.

_ Gina…_ La llamé._ Ya es hora de preparar la cena, ¿No crees?

Regina, incrédula, observó su reloj y se llevó la mano a los labios, incrédula ante el hecho de que llevaba varias horas jugando. A mí lo que me sorprendía es que se hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo jugando sin matar a nada… ¡Era desesperante!

 _Regina Mills_

Lo admito, me había quedado enganchada a aquel videojuego, sin poder evitarlo de ninguna manera. Empezaba a entender a Henry un poco mejor. Lo cierto es que aquellos videojuegos terminaban por arrebatarte el tiempo sin que fuese siquiera capaz de darte cuenta. Estaba preparando una cena para dos, pues Henry iba a quedarse en casa de uno de sus nuevos amigos,

Emma había estado taciturna desde que había salido. Yo, sin embargo, estaba concentrada en la salsa de tomate que estaba preparando para la lasaña. Finalmente, cuando el aroma correspondía con aquello que yo recordaba como mi salsa especial, metí la lasaña en el horno y me dirigí hacia el salón. Emma estaba mirando el periódico, fijamente.

No parecía nada fuera de lo normal, al principio. Sin embargo, cuando me fijé en lo que estaba mirando, me sonrojé. El periódico estaba llena de fotos de mujeres sin ninguna ropa que las cubriese, con números de teléfono bajo ellas. Estaba buscando… señoritas de compañía.

_ ¿Una no puede llamar a una puta sin que la miren?_ Dijo, con toda la tranquilidad y frialdad del mundo.

_ Pero… ¿Qué dices, Emma?_ Le dije, escandalizada._ ¿Cómo vas a llamar a…? ¡Es inconcebible, Emma!

_ Estoy caliente._ Se encogió de hombros._ Y no me apetece llamar a un hombre.

A mí tampoco me apetecería acostarme con un hombre, y mentiría si dijese que no me había acostado con alguna mujer. Sin embargo… aquello era absurdo desde todos los puntos que me imaginaba.

_ Apuesto a que tú también lo necesitas._ No me había dado cuenta de cómo Emma se había colocado a mi espalda, pero sentí cómo su susurros me alteraban. Sí que estaba tensa y algo caliente._ Buscaré a una chica para ti… una que te vuelva loca… ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

_… vale…_ Dije, en un murmullo.

No lo pensé. Emma había conseguido embaucarme de algún modo y sin embargo, lo cierto es que necesitaba sentir el placer carnal que hacía tanto que me era negado. No sería la primera vez que me acostaba con alguien a quien no amaba, ni tampoco la primera que había alguien a quien sometía a pesar de que no me amase.

De hecho, iba a replicar, pero Emma había llamado ya al primero de los números. Estaba furiosa porque había cedido, pero a la vez ansiosa por apartar de mí aquellas ansias que me estaban poseyendo por dentro.

_ Nuestras acompañantes estarán aquí en media hora._ Me dijo Emma._ No te preocupes. Yo me iré a mi viejo piso. Es una suerte que aún no lo hayamos vendido, ¿No?

Bufé y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Tenía que maquillarme para mi "cita". Quizá fuese algo seguro, pero lo cierto es que no me veía capaz de ir a un encuentro sin estar correctamente vestida.

 _Emma Swan_

Quizá llamar a una puta no era precisamente muy maduro. Sin embargo, mis ataduras morales habían desaparecido junto con mi corazón, y estaba caliente desde que Regina y yo nos habíamos mudado. Quizá el dormir todas las noches rodeada de los brazos de la morena tenía algo que ver. Regina bajó algo después… y me di cuenta de que en parte tenía razón. Estaba impresionante con su vestido de noche y sus sencillos pendientes. Y yo cada vez más caliente.

Las chicas, sin embargo, no tardaron en llegar. Para mí había buscado a la mujer más despampanante de todas. Una rubia explosiva de pechos grandes, que mostraba como foto una imagen de sí misma jugueteando con un helado sobre su pecho. Para Regina había buscado a una mujer más sofisticada. Era una chica pálida, de cabello azabache y ojos grises. Ella iba vestido con un traje negro y llevaba una maleta. Mi amiga la rubia, en cambio, iba con unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta que, al marcarse, demostraba que no tenía sostén.

_ Bienvenidas, chicas._ Dije, tratando de sonar seductora. Ambas me miraron._ ¿Bien, nos vamos?

_ Hola._ Dijo Regina._ Entonces… ¿Tú te quedas conmigo, no?

Me sentí un poco extrañada cuando vi que tomaba el brazo de la rubia y la rodeaba con el suyo. Antes de poder reaccionar, vi cómo se dirigían a la cocina.

_ Espera…_ Dije, mirando hacia Regina.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ Me preguntó Regina, aún tranquila.

_ No… nada._ Dije, negando. No iba a decirle a Regina que había cogido a la chica equivocada._ Bueno… vámonos.

La morena, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar el culo de Regina y me pareció escucharla murmurar la palabra "suertuda". Me dieron ganas de darle una torta y decirle que se fuese con ellas y se montase un trío con Regina. Pero no, quería el sexo por el que había pagado.

_ ¿Ese escarabajo amarillo feísimo ese que hay aparcado en la entrada no será tuyo, no?_ Me preguntó, con desprecio.

_ No._ Dije, cogiendo las llaves del coche de Regina._ ¿No te pago por ser encantadora?

_ No._ Dijo, transparente, mientras se subió al asiento del copiloto._ A mí me pagas para que te dé bien duro.

Me mordí el labio, seguro que Regina se lo estaba pasando mejor que yo.

 _Regina Mills_

Me estaba riendo a gusto mirando a la rubia comer. Era toda una tragona, como Emma. Sabía que ella quería que escogiese a la morena… pero al ver la maleta vi que llegaba con equipaje a la hora de llegar a la cama, y a mí en aquel momento no me interesaba. Yo había terminado de comer hacía un rato… pero ella seguía comiendo. De algún modo tenía que alimentar aquellos masivos pechos que, para mi sorpresa, parecían de verdad.

_ Me alegra que te guste._ Le dije, con una sonrisa.

_ Esto te hace ganar puntos._ Me dijo, seductora.

_ ¿Ganar puntos?_ Pregunté, curiosa.

_ Bueno… eres una cliente muy sexy._ Me dijo, provocando que me sonrojase._ Además… eres amable. Eso me gusta. Estoy harta de viejos verdes que ni siquiera me preguntan el nombre.

_ Bueno… pero te llamas Kat, es un nombre bonito._ Le dije, sincera._ Y eres muy guapa.

_ Sí, bueno… soy la típica belleza explosiva. Tú eres la clase de mujer que me gusta. Elegante… sofisticada._ Kat gruñó y yo sonreí. Me acerqué y la besé en los labios. Sabía a lasaña.

_ ¿Le acompaño a la cama, señorita Mills?_ Me preguntó.

_ Me encantaría._ Le confesé, cogiéndole de la mano.

 _Emma Swan_

Sentía mi culo siendo acariciado por la fusta. Estaba completamente empapada. Al final me había alegrado de mi elección. Estela bien podía ser toda una zorra como persona… pero lo compensaba siendo una zorra en el catre. Su vestido de cuero, que dejaba ver sus pechos, prietos y jugosos, además me permitía ver la línea de su culo. Yo salivaba, esperando. Pero poco podía hacer estando atada. Por un momento pestañeé, y mi atroz imaginación se aprovechó de mí, sustituyendo a aquella mujer por Regina. Justo en ese momento, un azote golpeó mi nalga y grité de placer. Estaba en el infierno, y lo adoraba.


	4. El calor alcanza límites insospechados

**15marday, claro que disfrutaron. Pero esto no era más que el prólogo.**

 **gencastrom09... puedes ir a darte una ducha fría.. o no, mejor espera hasta después de este episodio.**

 **Love, claro que habrá algo explícito, aquí lo tienes, más abajo XD. Bueno, a ver si metemos algo más de trama.**

 **Claro, Kykyo... es lo más sensato, desde luego XD.**

 **Todo llegará, Emsteps... todo llegará.**

 **Bueno, ya se verá, Vainilla47, mucho tiempo para series no tengo últimamente.**

 **Sólo puede llevar a más locuras, querido guest.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

No tener corazón era una excusa para darse los placeres que normalmente la moralidad te negaba. Kat subía las escaleras con ilusión, y a mí no se me escapaba como sus enormes pechos botaban mientras andaba. Estaba segura de que lo hacía adrede. Para mí no hacía falta. Yo ya tenía decidido que iba a hacerla mía y a acabar con ese vacío que llevaba sintiendo ya un buen tiempo.

Nada más llegar a la habitación la lancé sobre la cama y le abrí la blusa, quitándosela atropelladamente, metiendo la cabeza entre sus pechos a pesar del sostén. Ella sonrió y abrió el cierre de su sostén, dejándolo caer. Atrapé su pezón entre mis labios y lo mordí. Ella gimió y acarició mi pelo con dulzura. Yo estaba extasiada, restregándome por aquellos enormes melones. Ella no dejaba de gemir, provocando que su pecho se moviese acompasadamente. Me separé, sobándolos con las manos, y la miré a sus ojos azules.

_ Eres una diosa…_ Me dijo. Yo sonreí y negué.

_ Tú eres una diosa…_ Le dije, acariciando su pezón con los dedos.

_ Yo sólo soy una puta con tetas enormes._ Dijo, apartando la mirada.

_ No digas eso, querida._ Le dije, besándola en los labios. Ella sonrió y comenzó a quitarme el vestido.

_ Voy a enseñarte todo lo que sé._ Dijo, desnudándose del todo. Yo me fui quitando el vestido. Y me quedé desnuda sobre la cama.

Ella sabía que sus pechos eran el plato fuerte. Los sobaba, los pellizcaba, gemía dulcemente mientras los apretaba. Yo me quedé caliente como una olla a presión simplemente mirando. Le hice un gesto con el dedo, para que se acercase. La dejaría tomar la iniciativa. Kat se entretuvo besando mi espalda y bajando hasta llegar a mi trasero. Separó mis nalgas y metió la cabeza entre ellas. Yo gemí, dejándome llevar por el encanto de la profesional.

Sus dedos se entretuvieron metiéndose en mi sexo y jugando con él. Mi clítoris era acariciado con el pulgar de la rubia y yo me estremecía continuamente notando su lengua. Mi orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Y me quedé acomodada en la cama. Ella me tomó entre sus brazos y me dejó usar su pecho como almohada.

_ Este es mi número._ Dijo, dejando una tarjeta sobre la mesilla._ Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. No te cobraré.

_ Pero… ¿Ya quieres parar?_ Le pregunté.

_ ¿Tú estás satisfecha?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ Sí… pero…_ Susurré. Ella me puso el dedo en los labios.

_ Si tú estás satisfecha, a mí me basta._ Cerró los ojos y yo sonreí, apoyándome una vez más en su pecho. Aunque era, quizá, demasiado grande.

_ Emma…_ susurré, inconscientemente.

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¿Quién es tu dueña?_ El látigo restallaba sobre mi piel, marcándola de rojo.

_ Tú eres mi dueña._ Gruñí, revolviéndome y tirando de mis esposas, intentando liberarme.

_ Así aprenderás, zorra.

Acabé sobre la cama, con el culo en pompa, debido a su empujón. Estela, pues así se llamaba, no tenía la menor compasión conmigo. El consolador negro que llevaba entró hasta lo más hondo de mis entrañas. Gruñí, como la zorra que me sentía, mientras me acompasaba a su movimiento. Sabía que si no lo hacía, si no era buena, lloverían los latigazos.

Estela se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero yo no pensaba volver a llamarla. Mis pechos ya estaban mutilados cuando en ese momento los apretó, marcando sus uñas.

_ Eres una buena esclava, Emma._ Susurró, cuando se derramó, manchando por completo mi culo y el consolador. Yo, sin embargo, no había tenido siquiera un orgasmo.

_ Bien, hemos terminado._ Dijo, saliendo de mí._ Llévame has mi coche.

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté._ ¡Pero si no me he corrido!

_ Eso, querida, es culpa tuya. Yo he hecho mi trabajo._ Me tiró mi ropa._ Vístete.

Me vestí, de mala manera, y bajé las escaleras hasta mi coche. No quería ver a aquella mujer nunca más. Cuando llegamos a casa y se subió a su coche le hice el corte de manga, aunque ella no pudo verlo. Ahora me iba a tocar tocarme para acabar con la calentura que llevaba.

Y como no, cuando llegué al dormitorio de Regina, me la encontré abrazada a aquella otra mujer. Regina se movió, mostrando su pecho desnudo, y noté cómo mis pezones comenzaban a erizarse. Me desnudé, sin pensarlo, y mis dedos no tardaron en meterse en mi sexo, dejando la otra mano para pellizcar uno de mis pezones. Mi mirada era sólo para Regina, y mi orgasmo también fue sólo para ella.

Regina volvió a moverse. Parecía que no estaba cómoda entre aquellos dos enormes melones. Yo sonreí. Al final, los dos melones gigantes no valían para todo. Cuando Regina se separó, yo la moví para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró, confusa.

_ Fuera._ Le dije, fría._ Estás en mi sitio.

_ Vale… vale…_ Dijo, en voz baja, saliendo.

Yo, sin desvestirme, me tumbé a su lado, y Regina se acomodó sobre mi pecho, igual que como estaba antes, pero en ese caso, Regina se acomodó y se ajustó en seguida. Yo cerré los ojos, agotada por todo lo que habíamos vivido aquella noche.

 _Regina Mills_

Abrí los ojos de buena mañana, sintiendo el acompasado movimiento del que, al principio, pensaba que era el pecho de Kat. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista me encontré con Emma, que dormitaba despreocupada. Ella también estaba desnuda, con su mano sobre mi cintura. Era una imagen hermosa, a decir verdad. Nunca me había molestado en mirar el cuerpo de Emma. Es cierto que Kat tenía un pecho enorme, pero en el resto no tenía nada que hacer contra Emma. Su cuerpo, mucho más en forma, era tremendamente atractivo. Y la forma en la que sonreía al dormir.

_ Buenos días._ Susurró, abriendo los ojos._ Parece que te lo has pasado bien.

_ Sí, bastante._ Reconocí._ ¿Y tú?

_ Esa Estela es una zorra._ Dijo, enfadada._ No me dejó tener un orgasmo.

_ Eso es cruel._ Reconocí._ Se supone que le pagas para eso.

_ Lo sé._ Dijo, ofuscada.

_ Eso te pasa por ir con una mujer con un maletín. Si es que no aprendes, Emma._ Dije, separándome._ La próxima vez deberías acostarte conmigo y acabarías antes.

_ ¿Cómo?_ La cara de Emma era un poema.

_ Yo… no sé por qué he dicho eso, olvídalo._ Dije, cogiendo mi albornoz y saliendo por la puerta.

 _Emma Swan_

¿Olvidarlo? De eso nada. Había hablado de acostarme con ella, y eso para mí era todo un capricho. No había dejado de pensar en ello desde que me había sacado el corazón. No dejaba de fantasear con la alcaldesa, hasta el punto de la obsesión. Me puse en pie y me fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Cuando bajé a la cocina ella estaba preparando el desayuno. Notaba algo latir en el lugar en el que solía estar mi corazón.

_ ¿Te apetecen tostadas?_ me preguntó, dejando un par sobre la mesa.

_ Claro que me apetecen._ Estaba frustrada desde la noche anterior, y no podía dejar de observar cómo se marcaba el culo de Regina en el pantalón de su traje.

_ Henry llegará pronto y quiero darle un buen desayuno._ Dijo. Estaba claro que estaba nerviosa por lo que había dicho en la habitación. Se le había escapado.

_ Pero hasta entonces estamos solas._ Dije, pícara, tomando por la cintura. Ella se apartó.

_ ¡Emma! ¿Qué haces?_ Me preguntó.

_ Te tomo la palabra._ Susurré, tocando su trasero.

_ ¡Emma! ¡Basta!_ Me dijo.

_ Dijiste que podía acostarme contigo la próxima vez. Y me muero de ganas.

Si me hubiese visto en ese momento, quizá entendería por qué en ese momento Regina no parecía precisamente receptiva. Mis ojos estaban completamente temidos de lujuria, mi mirada plagada de perversión, y me mordía el labio ansiosamente.

_ Emma… creo que es mejor que te des una ducha fría._ Me dijo. Yo negué.

_ No quiero una ducha fría. Te quiero a ti._ La tomé por los brazos y la empujé contra la pared.

_ ¡Emma! Me haces daño._ Regina emitió un quejido.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en sus ojos, y vi que estaba asustada. La solté y ella se tambaleó un poco. Repentinamente parecía muy pequeña… y débil.

_ Regina yo…

Ella se apartó y subió escaleras arriba, corriendo. Yo me negaba a dejar las cosas así. No podía dejarla después de lo que había pasado. Me había dejado llevar por un deseo superior a mí. Me encontré a Regina sobre su cama… sollozando.

Esa imagen me dejó en Shock, al pensar en el hecho de que no había corazón en su pecho que transcribiese esos sentimientos. Y sabía bien que sólo los sentimientos más fuertes se reflejaban cuando no tenías el corazón en el pecho.

_ Regina…_ Me acerqué, y ella se puso en pie. Nos miramos a los ojos, y ella actuó deprisa.

La palma de la mano de Regina se estampó contra mi mejilla con todas sus fuerzas, tuve que gritar de puro dolor al sentirla. La reina era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

_ Pensé que eras como tu madre._ Me dijo._ Pero es peor. Eres igual de egoísta que tu abuelo.

_ Espera él…_ Se me congeló la voz en la garganta.

_ Eso no importa ahora._ Dijo. Había frío en sus ojos.

_ Regina… lo siento, de verdad._ Le dije._ Estaba frustrada por lo de ayer y… celosa.

_ ¿Celosa?_ Preguntó. Yo asentí.

_ Eres mucho más atractiva que cualquiera de las chicas de ayer. Que la mayoría de las chicas que he visto nunca. Has hablado de acostarnos y… se me ha ido la cabeza.

_ Emma… creo que deberías volver a llevar tu corazón en el pecho._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Eres peligrosa sin él.

_ No, por favor… no podría soportar volver a sentirme así._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ No me obligues, Regina. Perdóname, te lo suplico.

Sentía el hueco de mi pecho encogido una vez más. Pero a la vez tenía miedo de mí misma. Regina tenía razón, era peligrosa. Quizá le hiciese daño. Ella parecía tener bastante control de sus emociones a pesar de no tener el corazón.

 _Regina Mills_

Había sentido verdadero pánico al ver a Emma así. Era como un animal en celo, como si no pusiese pensar. Y a la vez… había visto un increíble atractivo en ella en aquel momento. Si no hubiese estado tan asustada, quizá me hubiese dejado llevar.

Estaba pensando sinceramente en acostarme con Emma Swan. Y no me parecía una idea loca ni absurda. Por el contrario, Emma me parecía una pareja aceptable para compartir cama y, desde luego, era más barata que una prostituta, y más accesible. La Tarjeta de Kat había desaparecido de mi mesilla. Y algo me decía que tenía que ver con Emma.

_ Oye… déjame compensarte._ Las manos de Emma en ese momento estaban en mis hombros._ Déjame darte un masaje.

_ No creo que sea buena ide… ahhhh._ Se me escapó un gemido al notar sus manos trabajar sobre mis hombros._ Vale… puedes darme un masaje.

Emma sonrió, sintiendo que me estaba haciendo un buen favor. Yo… bueno, supongo que podía obviar lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unos momentos antes. Se sentó sobre la cama y siguió con su tarea. Yo me relajé. Era fácil dejarse llevar por esas manos.

_ De acuerdo… Swan… me acostaré contigo… otro día._ Dijo, acurrucándose.

Volvió a quedarse dormida sobre mis brazos. Y yo la miré. ¿Y si volvía a hacerle daño? No me perdonaría indefinidamente. Sin embargo, tal y como le había dicho, no soportaría volver a tener ese dolor en mi pecho, esa sensación de abandono al perder a Killian. Yo también terminé dormida de nuevo. Quizá necesitábamos ese par de horas.

 _?_

Habían bajado la guardia. Craso error. Y finalmente, mi venganza contra Regina podría tomar lugar. Me acerqué a la caja fuerte y di un giro con mi mano. La caja se abrió, y mostró dos cofres de madera que hicieron lo mismo cuando alcé la mano una vez más. Aplastar el corazón de Regina era tentador, y sin embargo, sería una venganza tan básica. Tampoco podía usarlo para obligarla a cumplir mis deseos, puesto que Regina lo había encantado. El de Emma… por otro lado, era distinto. Y lo que había visto aquella mañana, había sido más que suficiente para darme una idea. Tomé ese corazón y susurré, con mucha calma.

_ Regina es tuya. Y vas a tomarla, sea como sea. No importa si ella se opone. No importa la situación. Cuando llegue el momento… la harás tuya.

Sonreí, con malicia, y cerré los cofres y la caja. Iba a ser muy divertido seguir observando.


	5. La voluntad del cisne

**Desde ya aviso que este capítulo es un poco fuerte...**

 **Bueno, Kykyo... aquí está la continuación. A ver qué te parece cómo pasa.**

 **Love... sigue luchando contra la página XD. Y sí... la situación será complicada.**

 **¿Seguro Guest? ¿Seguro?**

 **Bueno 15marday. Nunca se sabe la fuerza de voluntad que tienen los personajes.**

 **NATACHAPAREDES, espero que entiendas que tengo siete fics activos ahora mismo... así que estas cosas llevan tiempo.**

 **sjl... vale, te lo diré es... SPOILER**

 **Recupera la compostura, gencastrom09**

 **Oh, Diana... la respuesta te sorprenderá XD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Regina seguía dormida entre mis brazos. Aspiré el olor de su pelo, y la aferré a mí. Estaba totalmente confusa por lo sucedido el día anterior. Había perdido el control de mala manera, y le había hecho daño a Regina. Pero eso era algo que no debía repetirse. Me separé lentamente de ella y me dirigí a la ducha. El agua caía lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, y me hacía sentir mejor.

 _Te faltaron agallas…_

Di un respingo, escuchando como mi propia voz resonaba en mi cabeza. Me observé en el espejo, viendo una mueca viciosa en mi reflejo. Negué con la cabeza y le di la espalda.

 _Regina podría haber sido tuya ayer._

_ Eso es una estupidez._ Dije, negando.

 _Te quedaste con la puta mala. No tuviste tu orgasmo. Y Regina te lo podría haber dado. Ella te pertenece._

_ Regina no es ninguna posesión.

 _Pero piensa en ella… tan sólo un poco, Emma._

La imagen de Regina en su desnudez, completamente nítida, apareció en mi mente, completamente clara. Su mirada estaba llena de vicio mientras acariciaba sus pechos y me guiñaba el ojo. Mi sexo empezó a calentarse, y no pude reprimir el impulso de introducir mis dedos salvajemente.

 _Lo ves… tiene que ser tuya. ¿O prefieres que esa perra de Kat te la robe?_

Junto a Regina apareció Kat, y empezaron a besarse y a sobarse. Y si bien la imagen me calentaba, y mis dedos no dejaron de moverse, sentía unos celos horribles por esa mujer de peras enormes.

 _No prefieres… algo así._

La imagen de Kat se deformó y fue sustituida por la mía. Regina me besaba, afanosamente, mientras mis dedos seguían introduciéndose en mi sexo ante lo que decía. Las manos de Regina exploraban mi cuerpo con ansiedad, al tiempo que empezaba a gemir, porque mi alter-ego no dejaba de darle más y más placer.

Sentí un orgasmo intenso adueñarse de mi cuerpo, y convulsioné, dejándome caer por el lateral de la ducha. Respiraba pesadamente, mientras la imagen de Regina me lanzaba un beso de despedida y mi mente empezaba a despejarme.

 _Y ahora Emma. ¿Lo tienes claro?_

_ Sí…_ Murmuré.

_ ¡Emma!_ Llamaba la voz de Regina._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí, claro._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Sólo me estaba duchando.

_ De acuerdo, Emma. Voy a llevar a Henry a clase. Nos vemos a la vuelta._ Me dijo.

_ Hasta pronto._ Dije, en voz alta, para luego susurrar._ Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte.

La mirada de viciosa seguía instalada en mis ojos. No podía dejar de fantasear. Mis pezones estaban completamente endurecidos, y mi sexo húmedo. Regina no salía de mi pensamiento.

 _Bien… buena chica… sedúcela._

 _Regina Mills_

Quería pensar que lo que había sucedido con Emma el día anterior había sido algo anormal. Si estaba tan frustrada quizá Kat pudiese ayudarla. Yo, por el momento, me encontraba en el súper, comprando algo de leche. Cuando, repentinamente, mi voz empezó a susurrarme al oído. En ese momento ya no la oía, pero esos pensamientos iban colándose en mi cabeza sin que yo pudiese evitarlo.

 _Regina… eres una mujer débil._

 _Regina… eres una mujer sumisa._

 _Regina… Emma es más fuerte que tú._

 _Regina, no te mereces ser independiente._

Yo ignoraba todo esto mientras me preparaba para dejar la compra en el coche. Arranqué y me dirigí a casa para dejar las compras que había hecho aquel día. Emma apareció entrando por una de las puertas de la cocina. Llevaba tan sólo un sujetador y un tanga diminuto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

_ Hola, cariño… ya estás en casa._ Dijo, mordiéndose el labio._ Te estaba esperando.

_ Emma estás un poco…_ dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Sexy?_ Me preguntó, acercándose._ ¿Deseable? Provocadora.

_ Sí, la verdad es que, sí…_ Reconocí.

 _Emma Swan_

El deseo me estaba obnubilando el juicio. Mi sexo palpitaba, expectante, mientras miraba a Regina, que acababa de decirme que parecía deseable. Me acerqué, pasándome la lengua por los brazos, y la miré, metida en ese traje de ejecutiva tan increíblemente sexy.

_ Bueno… si tanto me deseas._ Cogí su mano y la llevé a mi pecho._ Tómame.

Regina me miró con dudas. Mi sexo palpitaba más deprisa, acompasándose con mi corazón. Ella parecía tensa. ¿Por qué estaba tensa?

_ Emma… no pareces tú._ Me dijo, dando un paso atrás._ No sé… ¿Has bebido?

_ No he bebido nada._ Dije, sincera, mientras me acercaba más a ella._ Te deseo, Regina. Hagámoslo.

Regina volvió a dar otro paso atrás, tocando la pared. Yo me acerqué y le acaricié el cuello. Ella se estremeció.

 _Ya basta de juegos… tómala ya._

_ Pero… ella no quiere._ Pensé.

 _Sólo se hace la difícil._

_ No te hagas la difícil…_ Dije, empujándola. Mis labios buscaron su cuello y empezaron a besarlo.

_ Emma, no quiero hacer esto._ Dijo, apartándome.

 _Miente…_

_ No te creo._ Dije, tomándola por la cintura._ Vamos a la habitación.

_ ¡Bájame, Emma! ¡Esto es serio!_ Dijo, tratando de resistirse inútilmente.

 _Es todo parte del juego._

Lancé a Regina sobre la cama y chasqueé los dedos. Por una vez mi magia funcionó, a pesar de estar fuera de Storybrooke, y la ropa de Regina fue sustituida por un salto de cama morado que hizo que me relamiese. Regina se debatía, pero moví de nuevo la mano y cadenas rodearon sus manos y pies.

_ ¡Emma… para de una vez!_ Me dijo._ ¡Te lo pido por favor!

 _Demuéstrale quién manda_

Bajé el salto de cama y dejé sus pechos al descubierto. Me entretuve lamiéndolos con mucha calma, mirándola a los ojos. Regina lloraba, pero por alguna razón eso me excitaba aún más. Pasé mi lengua por sus ojos y me bebí sus lágrimas y luego mis labios volvieron a sus pechos. Regina empezó a gemir con mucha calma, intentando que no se notase lo excitada que estaba.

Mis labios fueron bajando por su anatomía, sin prisas. Mi lengua trazaba lenguas sobre su vientre, que quedó desnudo en cuanto me deshice del salto de cama, haciéndolo añicos. Mis labios estaban a punto de llegar al sexo de Regina cuando la escuché sollozar.

_ Emma… por favor…_ Me pedía._ Para… esta no eres tú.

 _Ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás._

La voz tenía razón. Ya no tenía sentido detenerme. Metí los labios entre las piernas de Regina y saboreé aquel dulce placer con el que llevaba tanto tiempo fantaseando. Regina comenzó a contorsionarse y a gemir como una posesa ante mi experimentada lengua. Estaba luchando contra ella, pero lo cierto es que estaba disfrutándolo más de lo que quisiera admitir. El vibrador que había introducido bajo mis bragas en ese momento se encontraba totalmente empapado en su vibración.

Nuestros orgasmos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Regina estaba llorando mientras yo cogía el arnés que había preparado para la ocasión desde que la voz había estado hablando de mí.

_ ¡Emma, por favor! ¡Detente!_ Decía, luchando contra las cadenas._ ¿No has tenido ya bastante?

_ No._ Dije, bajándome el tanga.

El consolador se escurrió entre mis muslos, y Regina lo miró. En sus ojos había asco mientras me ponía el arnés y me situaba sobre ella.

_ Chúpalo._ Le ordené.

_ No._ Dijo Regina.

_ _Si no lo haces te lo meteré sin más._ _ Yo no había pensado esa frase antes de que saliese de mis labios._ ¿Eso quieres?

_ No… no…_ Suspiró, pasando la lengua por el arnés lentamente, mientras sollozaba.

 _No tenemos todo el día._

Tomé a Regina del pelo y le hice una coleta, metiendo directamente todo el falo de plástico entre sus labios. Empecé a moverlo frenéticamente, provocando que comenzara a vibrar, y me diese placer. Regina se esforzaba por intentar sacarlo de su boca, pero yo no la dejaba. Al final se rindió y se dejó hacer, como una muñeca desmadejada, mientras el consolador iba entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Sentí cómo un orgasmo me envolvía y la dejé caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Me dediqué unos segundos para recuperarme antes de volver a tomarla por la cintura, esta vez de espaldas, y perforar directamente su sexo. Regina gritó de dolor, revolviéndose una vez más. Pero pude contenerla y empezar a moverme en su interior. Gruñí de placer, mientras notaba cómo ella se rendía y se centraba en sollozar y gemir. Cuando un último orgasmo nos envolvió, hice desaparecer las cadenas y rodeé a Regina con el brazo.

_ Ahora eres mía…

 _Regina Mills_

No podía dejar de llorar. Por más que lo intentase, no podía. Emma era igual que su abuelo. Lo había visto, y sin embargo, no había sido capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

 _Eres débil. Te mereces lo que te ha pasado._

No… yo… nunca había sido una mujer débil. No debía pensar en ello. Tenía que salir, tenía que buscar ayuda para contener a Emma.

 _Ella tiene Magia… tú no tienes nada._

La magia no lo era todo, eso ya me lo había demostrado Henry. Estaba claro que Emma estaba bajo un hechizo y que debíamos sacarla de él.

 _Pero ella es más fuerte que tú._

Pero… Henry…

 _Henry se pondrá de su parte. Y lo sabes. Él te odia._

Me eché a llorar, atrapada por el brazo de Emma, que en ese momento me parecía una viga de hierro inamovible. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de allí, de volver a Storybrooke, donde podría hacerle frente, donde tendría ayuda.

 _¿?_

Las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo esperado, incluso más rápido. Emma era toda una viciosa, e increíblemente fácil de manipular… y Regina había terminado cayendo también. Mientras me peinaba mi larga cabellera dorada, me preparaba para salir aquella noche.

_ ¿De verdad que mis madres han dicho que debo quedarme contigo?_ Me preguntó Henry, mirándome.

Tampoco había sido difícil para mí recogerlo al colegio. Alguien… bueno, digamos que es posible que alguien tomase los corazones de aquellas dos mujeres y les ordenase que no se preocupasen por Henry más tiempo.

_ Soy amiga de tu madre, Henry. Puedes confiar en mí. Emma y Regina se enfrentan a algunas complicaciones legales que tienen que resolver. No te preocupes.

La verdad es que las necesitaba solas para que Regina terminase totalmente destrozada. Ella me había traicionado, y yo se lo haría pagar.

_ Sigue pareciéndome todo extraño._ Insistió.

_ Henry… puedes confiar en mí. Estoy en el grupo de los héroes… ¿Recuerdas?

 _Regina Mills_

Emma apartó la pinza con la que sostenía mi cuerpo y finalmente pude ir al baño a asearme y a tratar de pensar un plan. Estaba temblando cuando finalmente me dirigí hacia el piso inferior, comprobando que Emma siguiese durmiendo. Conseguí coger el teléfono y me dispuse a marcar, cuando noté una presencia a mi espalda. Me giré y me encontré con Emma.

_ ¿Y a quién ibas a llamar tú?_ Me preguntó, con el rostro lleno de rabia.

_ A Zelena… echo de menos a mi hermana. Quería hablar con…

Noté cómo la mano de Emma me golpeaba en la cara. El dolor se extendió por mi rostro con rapidez, mientras sentía cómo mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

_ No me mientas, Regina.

_ Yo… trataba de hablar con… con…_ No se me ocurría nada.

_ No vuelvas a usar el teléfono… ¿Has entendido?_ El puño de Emma impactó contra mi ojo y caí al suelo.

Me desplomé y me eché a llorar, sin fuerzas. No podía hacer nada. Emma era más fuerte que yo, y tenía magia. Yo estaba sola. Y nadie me echaría de menos. Emma volvió a cogerme en brazos como si fuese una muñeca de trapo y esta vez no me resistí, era inútil.

_ Ojalá pudiese conseguir que Emma me dejase en paz._ Deseé, cerrando los ojos.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba disfrutando mucho de mi sueño, cuando los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron de golpe, y me vi rodeada por una serie de hombre que me atraparon entre sus fornidos brazos. La inspectora de policía que habíamos visto hacía unos días entró por la puerta y me miró directamente.

_ Emma Swan, queda usted arrestada acusada de violación y de secuestro._ La voz de la agente Beckett me dejó totalmente helada.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamé._ ¡Regina! ¿Qué significa esto?

Regina estaba rodeada por una serie de agentes de policía que le servían como escudo. Pero, sin embargo, podía verla tomar un café que le habían dado, mientras un enfermero examinaba su ojo morado. Yo me debatí, tratando de escapar de los agentes de policía, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil.

 _Regina Mills_

Yo no había sido capaz de llamar a la policía, pero lo cierto es que me alegraba de que lo hubiesen hecho. No entendía qué había pasado con Emma, pero no había podido hacer nada por detenerla. No pude mirarla mientras los agentes se la llevaban, pero sí que escuché cómo gritaba y pataleaba mientras se alejaba. Yo me esforzaba por no llorar.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

Una voz familiar me hizo elevar la vista, y unos brazos conocidos me rodearon con los brazos. Devolví el gesto, sin pensármelo demasiado, porque lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era precisamente eso, a una buena amiga.

_ ¿Tú llamaste a la policía?_ Pregunté mirándola. Ella asintió._ Gracias.

_ Es mi trabajo. Se supone que tengo que estar ahí cuando me necesites._ Sonrió, apartándose su larga cabellera dorada del rostro._ También me he ocupado de Henry.

_ Muchas gracias._ Le dije, bajando la mirada.

_ Insisto. Sólo es mi trabajo._ Me cogió la mano._ Soy tu hada madrina, después de todo.


	6. Determinación

**Bueno, Love. Basándonos en la serie, Emma es la única que posee magia en el mundo real. Cierto es que lo he retocado un poco, pero basándonos en la maldición, Regina no debería tenerla.**

 **Diana... habrá final feliz. No se me dan bien los finales tristes... jamás he escrito uno. Me da rabia leerlos, ya no digamos escribirlos XD. La clave es la reducción al absurdo.**

 **Ah, Kykyo... si algo me ha enseñado Blue a lo largo de la serie... es que las hadas son idiotas.**

 **Sjl... a veces la respuesta más simple es la más adecuada.**

 **EmSteps... Lo sé... nadie esperaría a ese persona. Y por eso, precisamente, creo que es tan buena idea.**

 **negesis25 ¿Qué esperabas? ¿A Úrsula? Eso sería demasiado obvio.**

 **gen... todos queremos darle patadas... hasta yo.**

 **¿Un cap para el olvido? Yo creo que es de los más importantes. A punto para cerrar el primer arco.**

 **Bueno, perdona por la tardanza Katherine, pero aquí llega, fresquito.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Las lágrimas cubrían mi rostro en aquel momento. Qué había hecho. Me había convertido en un monstruo. Había violado a Regina, y lo había disfrutado de un modo obsceno y oscuro. Ahora, sin embargo, mi mente estaba despejada y la culpabilidad me estaba atormentando. Estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, completamente en silencio, con la mirada de Beckett clavada en mí.

_ Quiero hablar con Regina._ Dije, por enésima vez._ No voy a hablar con nadie más.

_ No volverás a ver a Regina hasta el día del juicio._ Ella me miraba fría. Natural, era una violadora, después de todo._ No tienes derecho a verla.

_ Usted no lo entiende._ Le dije, poniéndome en pie.

_ Sí lo entiendo._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie._ Quieres coaccionarla para que no te denuncie. Y no vamos a permitir eso.

Di un golpe sobre la mesa, que tembló. Quería volver con Regina. Abrazarla, y rogar su perdón, aunque no lo mereciese. Beckett salió dando un portazo y yo me traté de acomodarme en aquella silla, lo cual era totalmente imposible.

 _Campanilla_

Estábamos en la sala de espera de la comisaría de policía. Regina llevaba un buen rato llorando, pero no duraría, en cuanto volviese a posar mis manos sobre su corazón le devolvería su fortaleza y dejaría de llorar. Seríamos una pareja preciosa cuando eso pasara.

_ Espérame un segundo aquí._ Le pedí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo salí en cuanto Beckett lo hacía.

Aprovechando que estábamos solas, ataqué. Metí la mano en su pecho y saqué su corazón. Hacía mucho que ya no era un hada. Ella se me quedó mirando, incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

_ Ahora vas a hacerme un favor._ Le dije, en un susurro._ Hay cierta prisión en la que vas a meter a Emma por mí.

_ La meteré en la prisión que quieras._ Dijo, con la voz ligeramente aturullada.

_ Perfecto._ Dije, metiendo de nuevo su corazón en su pecho.

Acto seguido salí de allí y me acerqué a una taciturna Regina. La tomé de la cintura y le dediqué una sonrisa, tratando de animarla. El arte de la manipulación se había convertido para mí en uno de mis talentos. Todo había empezado tiempo atrás, cuando había guiado a Regina hacia alguien que sabía que no era su amor verdadero. Fue entonces cuando supe que la deseaba. Y que iba a conseguir que ella me eligiera.

Cuando llegamos a su casa le dije que me esperase un momento, que iba a asearme, pero lo cierto es que bajé al sótano y abrí su caja fuerte, tomando el corazón de Regina, sonriendo.

_ Eres una mujer fuerte, Regina. Una mujer poderosa que no necesita a Emma Swan. Necesitas a una mujer dulce a tu lado, una que te proteja… como un hada madrina.

Tomé el corazón de Emma, con cierto desprecio. Por un momento pensé en estrujarlo y acabar con el problema de una vez. Pero si lo hiciera, Regina se daría cuenta de todo. Suspiré, aburrida, y acerqué mis labios al corazón, hablando con voz melosa.

_ Aprovecha tu estancia en la cárcel. Búscate una novia.

Me reí un poco y volví a meter el corazón en la caja. Es era mi plan A. Pero esperaría un poco para mostrarle a Emma mis intenciones. Cuando tuviese claro que no podía salir de la situación. Y sólo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Dejé ambas cajas en su lugar, cerré la caja fuerte y subí arriba, encontrándome con Regina. Había dejado de llorar y estaba cocinando.

_ ¿Te gusta la lasaña?_ Preguntó, cortando unas cebollas._ Estoy inspirada para cocinar.

_ He oído que tu lasaña es legendaria._ Dije, sonriéndole._ ¿Puedo ayudar a la maestra?

_ Puedes._ Dijo Regina, lanzándome un guiño seductor.

Controla el corazón de alguien y será tuyo. Eso estaba más que claro que el agua. Nadie resistía unas palabras susurradas adecuadamente. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Regina ya me rodeaba con los brazos mientras me explicaba la receta de su salsa.

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¡No pueden hacerme esto!_ Exclamé a voz en grito._ ¡Aún no se ha celebrado mi vista preliminar, no pueden encerrarme aquí!

_ Prisión preventiva._ La voz de Beckett sonaba completamente antinatural mientras cerraba el camión de transporte de reclusos.

Mis esposas tintinearon, al igual que las de las otras presas cuando, un largo rato después, bajamos del camión. Mis ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas mientras me deslizaba por los corredores. No era la primera vez que estaba en la cárcel mientras me asignaban a mi celda.

 _Bueno… todo está acabado._

_ Ah… cállate._ Dije, tumbándome en la litera.

 _No deberías llorar así. No necesitas a Regina._

Suspiré y me tapé los oídos, a pesar de saber que era imposible que dejase de escuchar esa voz que terminaría por convencerme del mismo modo que la otra vez.

 _Mira a tu compañera de Celda…_

Mis ojos, sin poder evitarlo, se fijaron en aquella mujer, una mujer hermosa de generoso busto que en ese momento lloraba en su litera, aterrada.

 _Necesita que la protejan… que la salven… y tú podrías hacer bien ese trabajo._

_ Yo podría… podría…

 _Sí… tú podrías…_

 **¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!**

Aquella segunda voz llegó desde lo más profundo de mi alma, lanzando un grito poderoso que eclipsó todos mis pensamientos. Mi mano, que ya se encontraba a punto de acariciar el pelo de aquella mujer, se detuvo.

 _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lánzate sobre esa mujer! ¡Te pertenece!_

 **¡Eso es una estupidez, Emma! ¡Y lo sabes!** ****

_ Es una estupidez._ Repetí, con convicción.

 **Regina te necesita, está en peligro.**

 _No la escuches. Regina ha pasado página. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

 **Regina está a punto de caer en garras de alguien malvado. Sólo tú puedes salvarla.**

 _Ríndete, Emma. Esta lucha no tiene sentido._

 **La vida de Regina está en tus manos. ¡Sálvala!**

La imagen de Regina, atrapada por una figura oscura, me llenó de terror. La idea de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño… tanto o más del que yo le había hecho, me aterraba. No podía permitirlo.

 _¿Qué es ese sentimiento? ¡Recházalo! ¡Me necesitas, Emma! Lo sabes_

_ Se llama determinación._ Dije, en un susurro._ Quizá tú no lo entiendas. Me prometí a mí misma que protegería a Regina… y no volverás a hacerme romper esa promesa.

Primer paso… salir de aquella celda. Tenía magia, y ya era hora de darle un buen uso. Cerré mis ojos, concentrándome, y extendí la mano. Una lanza, envuelta en un fulgor dorado, apareció en mi mano. Aquello me parecía fuera de lugar con respecto a mí, y sin embargo, el hecho de que rompiese los barrotes, hizo que eso dejase de importarme.

Podía sentirla. Toda la fuerza que había estado encerrada dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo al final podía ver la luz. No quería ver a Regina seguir sufriendo. No si podía hacer algo para impedirlo. Los guardas de seguridad no tardaron en llegar, sin embargo, ante un golpe de la parte roma de la lanza cayeron con facilidad.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Y así es como se prepara una lasaña._ Dije, mientras cerraba la puerta del horno._ Espero que te haya gustado la lección.

_ Mucho._ Dijo Campanilla, llevándose un poco de salsa a los labios._ Qué pena que Henry no esté en casa para disfrutarla.

_ Sí, es una pena._ Reconocí._ Espero que no esté comiendo demasiadas chucherías en casa de su amigo.

_ Espero que no._ Dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí, dejándome contra la encimera.

Campanilla me dio un suave beso en los labios y yo la respondí, lentamente, con algo de resistencia al principio, pero finalmente dejándome llevar. Sus labios eran dulces… los sentía familiares, como si los hubiese besado antes.

 _Emma Swan_

Repentinamente la lanza dejó de brillar, y me caí al suelo. Sentía que mis fuerzas flaqueaban. Los guardias de seguridad estaban acercándose, no tardarían en descubrirme. Algo, en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón, parecía estar haciéndose añicos.

 _Ahora mismo Regina está con otra_

La voz se había transformado en un eco burlón y perverso, que por alguna razón me hizo pensar en una malvada araña interesada en devorar mi alma sin la menor compasión.

 _No tardará nada en quitarle la ropa… y luego… se pasarán la noche FOLLANDO_

La voz ganaba fuerza, pero yo me esforzaba por arrastrarme por el suelo, pues los guardas, aunque se acercaban, seguían estando lejos.

 **¿Y? Tú debes haberla obligado… igual que has hecho conmigo.**

Aquella voz, mi propia voz interior, tenía razón. Conseguí ponerme en pie, sosteniéndome sobre la lanza, y comencé de nuevo a andar. Debía salir de aquella prisión cuanto antes.

 _Regina Mills_

No estaba del todo segura de lo que me estaba pasando, pero no podía evitar dejarme llevar. Mis manos acariciaban el cuerpo de campanilla, mucho más delicado que el de Emma. Era algo más baja que ella, y su cuerpo no era tan firme. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y su ropa se desprendió. Se quedó observándome sólo con su sostén y su tanga, ambos semitransparentes. Me sobresalté, pero ella se acercó para volver a besarme, rodeándome con sus brazos.

_ Tómame…_ susurró en mi oído._ Soy tuya, Regina Mills. Úsame cómo desees.

Repentinamente sentí cómo mi estómago se revolvía, y una gran arcada se establecía en él. Aparté a campanilla, sintiéndome repentinamente asqueada.

_ Regina… ¿Qué ocurre?_ Preguntó, acercándose.

_ Escucha… esto es muy repentino._ Dije, en voz baja._ Creo que deberíamos pensarnos esto un poco más.

_ ¿Pensarlo?_ Campanilla estaba sobresaltada._ ¿Quieres pensar algo sobre esto?

Se desabrochó el sostén y sus pechos cayeron ante mí. Eran bonitos, atrayentes. Sentí cómo salivaba pero inmediatamente después llegó la arcada.

_ Campanilla, no creo que debamos hacer esto._ Le dije, sincera.

_ Oh… entiendo.

Repentinamente su pierna estalló contra mi estómago y me caí al suelo. El dolor fue tremendo e inesperado, tanto que me hizo caer al suelo. Tenía mucha fuerza para ser un hada.

_ ¿Sólo te pongo cachonda cuando estoy controlando la mente de la puta de Emma Swan, es eso?_ Exclamó.

_ Espera… tú… ¿Tú la obligaste a?_ Mi voz murió entre mis labios.

_ Pues claro que lo hice. Tenía que quitarla de en medio para llegar a ti. Igual que a Robin. ¿O crees que Hades le escogió por casualidad?

_ Has cometido un error al contarme todo eso._ Dije, poniéndome en pie.

_ En realidad… estás equivocada._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Dentro de un minuto eso carecerá de importancia.

Desapareció durante un minuto y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba allí una vez más, con una caja en las manos. La caja de mi corazón. Lo extrajo, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios, dispuesta a tomar lo que parecía creer que era suyo.

_ Si no puedo conseguir tu amor… Me aseguraré de ser la única que vuelva a tener tu cuerpo. A partir del día de hoy serás mía.

En ese momento la pared de la cocina se hizo añicos. Emma, armada con una lanza dorada, acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Cuando entró llevaba su uniforme de presa, pero en cuanto me miró, este fue sustituido por una armadura, tan dorada como la lanza que llevaba.

_ Muy bien… esto será divertido._ Dijo, sosteniendo el corazón._ Regina… asesina a Emma a sangre fría.

Pero nada ocurrió. No sentí nada que tirase de mí y que me obligase a obedecer. Al contrario, me sentía bien al saber que Emma estaba allí, ahora que no me sentía manipulada por aquella mujer.

_ Has cogido el corazón equivocado._ La voz de Emma retumbó en la estancia._ Ese es el mío.

_ Bueno… entonces las cosas serán aún más fáciles._ No pude evitar lanzar un grito cuando Campanilla aplastó el corazón de Emma ante mis ojos.

 _Emma Swan_

Notaba todo mi cuerpo colapsando. Era incapaz de respirar. La sangre no corría por mis arterias, repentinamente congelada en su lugar. Me desplomé, sosteniéndome en la lanza, que parecía perder el brillo. Mi corazón en aquel momento era polvo. Estaba claro que debía morir. Era el final. Hasta aquí había llegado Emma Swan. Mi vida había sido bastante más interesante de lo que había esperado, después de todo. Mis ojos, en ese momento, se cruzaron con los de Regina. Y el pensamiento de que iba a dejarla sola, llegó hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

 **¡No! ¡Me niego a morir aquí! ¡Regina me necesita! ¡Henry me necesita! ¡No renunciaré a mi felicidad! ¡No otra vez!**

Campanilla observó, con los ojos, llenos de terror, cómo el polvo que sostenía entre sus manos volvía a tomar la forma de un corazón completamente restaurado. Trató de estrujarlo de nuevo, pero le fue imposible, era como si de una roca se tratase. Comencé a andar en su dirección, con paso decidido.

_ ¡Detente! ¡Te lo ordeno!_ Exclamó, alzando el corazón.

_ ¡No acepto órdenes de ti!_ Exclamé, clavando la lanza directamente contra su pecho.

Campanilla lanzó un último grito antes de convertirse en un montón de polvo, y yo respiré, tranquila, para luego dejarme caer al suelo, completamente agotada, y dejarme vencer por el sueño.


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

**Bueno, Love. La verdad es que cuando la mente es portentosa, a veces sobran las palabras.**

 **sjl... Ema es la heroína de esta historia, por supuesto. Esa es la idea.**

 **Kykyo... a veces la explicación más sencilla es la más correcta.**

 **Bueno, Diana... siempre nos quedan sorpresas.**

 **Guest, no puedo decir nada salvo gracias.**

 **15marday... ¿A qué te refieres con SyFy?**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

El sonido del vehículo desplazándose fue entrando poco a poco en mi mente, despertándome. Abrí los ojos, algo confusa, y me encontré con el techo del mercedes de Regina. Sonreí al escuchar la voz de Regina. Estaba bien, de hecho, la había oído reírse. Su sonrisa se me contagió tan rápido que ni cuenta me di de lo que estaba pasando.

_ Entonces ahora nos volvemos a Storybrooke._ Henry parecía estar disgustado._ Ahora que ya había hecho amigos.

_ Lo siento, cielo._ Contestaba Regina, con dulzura, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera._ Todo esto por tu madre.

Cerré los ojos, presintiendo que Henry miraba en mi dirección. Regina sonaba genuinamente preocupada por mí. ¿No me odiaba por lo que había hecho? El haber evitado que Campanilla le hiciera lo mismo no me excusaba de mis propias acciones.

Noté el sueño haciendo presa de mí de nuevo, y me dejé vencer de nuevo. Cuando abrí mis ojos una vez más, me encontré entre unas sábanas de color gris. Me incorporé, reconociendo el dormitorio de Regina. Llevaba uno de sus pijamas, de color negro. Era la cosa más cómoda con la que había dormido. Debía ser cerca de medio día, por la luz que llegaba.

_ Buenos días, dormilona. Ya empezaba a preocuparme._ La voz de Regina, calmada, me devolvió a la realidad.

Iba a suplicar su perdón, a decirle que haría lo que fuese para que volviese a mirarme a la cara. Pero ella, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, se tumbó a mi lado, con su propio pijama de seda gris, y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Yo la miré, confusa, mientras ella, sin dejar de sonreír, rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

_ ¿No me odias?_ Le pregunté, mirándola. Ella negó con la cabeza.

_ Pero yo…_No quería decirlo, pero lo había hecho.

_ Todo lo que hicimos fue obra de campanilla._ Me dijo, acariciando mi pelo._ No sabes cuánto te eché de menos.

_ Yo también…_ Le acaricié el pelo.

_ Creo que ya es hora, Emma._ Me dijo, repentinamente seria.

Observé al lugar al que miraba, repentinamente, y vi los dos cofres de madera, apoyados en la mesilla. Y sentí como el lugar en el que debía estar mi corazón se encogía. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

_ Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, Emma._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Quiero saber lo que tú me haces sentir.

La miré a los ojos y asentí lentamente. Es cierto que en ese cofre se guardaba el dolor que podía sentir por Killian, pero jamás sentiría nada de verdad por Regina si no lo tenía. Asentimos a la vez y tomamos los cofres. Sentir el corazón de nuevo en mi pecho, me hizo tragar mucho aire, notando repentinamente aquel dolor de nuevo. La soledad, la puñalada que sentía.

Y entonces, unos brazos delicados y tiernos me rodearon, y mis sensaciones comenzaron a mitigarse poco a poco, mientras sentía mi corazón latir más deprisa mientras miraba dos profundos ojos marrones. Regina me dio un lento beso en los labios y nos tumbamos sobre la cama.

_ No me sueltes…_ Le pedí, aferrándola contra mí.

_ Jamás te soltaría._ Me dijo, con dulzura.

_ Te quiero._ Dije, dándome cuenta del peso de mis palabras también.

_ Y yo a ti Emma Swan._ Dijo, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

 _Blue_

La muerte de un hada, siempre debía ser triste. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que la pérdida de Campanilla me importaba en lo más mínimo. Era un hada renegada, con el corazón oscuro, que nos había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. Y por eso no había celebrado ningún funeral en su honor. Sin embargo, al llegar a mi despacho, me di cuenta de que había más motivos para no celebrarlo. Campanilla estaba sentada sobre mi escritorio, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en las manos.

_ Buenas tardes, madre superiora… vengo a confesarme._ Dijo, bajando de dónde se encontraba.

_ ¿Acaso crees que puedo exculparte de todos tus pecados?_ Alcé el mentón, rodeándola._ Después de lo que has hecho… no tienes perdón.

_ Entonces… No tiene caso que cambie._ Dijo, lanzando una risotada.

Pero ya había hecho lo que quería. Alcanzar mi escritorio. Abrí el primer cajón… pero no encontré nada. Mi varita y el polvo de duende habían desaparecido. La miré, horrorizada, dándome cuenta de que tenía mi varita en la mano.

_ ¿Buscabas esto, hadita?_ Hizo un gesto con la mano y sentí un dolor horrible cuando mis alas, como si fuesen de cristal, se hacían añicos._ Oh… pues ya no eres un hada.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves?_ Exclamó, arrastrándose.

_ Silencio._ Dijo, clavando su tacón de aguja contra mi espalda. Yo lancé un grito._ Las cosas van a cambiar por aquí.

Hubo un segundo aspaviento de la varita y noté como mi mente empezaba a vaciarse sin remedio.

 _Campanilla_

Lo admito. Aquello era una venganza personal, pura y dura. Es cierto que deshacerme del hada azul era parte de mi plan, un paso necesario. Pero si no la conociese, simplemente la habría matado. Si en ese momento se estaba levantando con la mirada vacía, era porque en su día me había quitado mis propias alas. Ella me había convertido en un ser diabólico. Y yo, para ella, tenía otro plan.

_ ¡Está todo buena, chica!_ Me dijo, acercándose a mí.

_ Eso no parece el comportamiento propio de una monja._ Le dije, fingiendo sorpresa.

_ ¿Monja? ¿Pero qué dices tronca?_ Vulgar… cómo me gustaba. Toda una choni de pueblo._ Yo soy la Blue. La más puta de la esquina.

_ ¿Ah sí? Pues estás en un convento._ Le dije._ Y vestida de monja.

_ Pues habré venido para comerle el chocho a alguna monja._ Dijo, remarcando su acento de choni.

_ Bueno, puedes comerme el mío._ Le dije.

La verdad es que verla así, tan sucia, tan vulgar. Bueno, Regina ahora mismo no era técnicamente mía, así que podía darme el capricho, y sellar para siempre se humillación, porque una vez que se acostase con alguien, el cambio sería irreversible. Aunque recuperase su memoria no podría volver a ser el hada azul nunca más.

La empujé contra el escritorio, besándola profusamente y sobando su culo con descaro. Una mujer con esas formas no debía ser monja. Si me daban tiempo las monjas no tardarían en ocuparse todas del mismo oficio. Agité la varita y las prendas de monja desaparecieron por completo. Me lancé sobre sus pechos, devorándolos con furia. Ella gimió, golosa, y yo me dediqué a la tarea que acababa de empezar.

El hada azul masturbándose como una loca mientras yo le mordía las tetas. Todo un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Qué pena no tener más tiempo! Cogí su preciada varita y la coloqué sobre mi sexo, convirtiéndola en un arnés de su buen color azul. La penetré de una estocada, y ella lanzó un grito.

Ups… acababa de desvirgarla. Cosas de las que no se da cuenta una mientras está en materia. Pero mi arnés brilló y la antigua madre superiora no tardó en aferrarse a mí, dejándose llevar con todas sus fuerzas. Yo gemí con fuerza y la dejé caer sobre el escritorio. Recuperé la varita, respirando acaloradamente. Y la agité una vez más.

Esta vez nos transporté a un callejón. Azul llevaba ahora un atuendo de cuero azul ceñido, y su pelo estaba suelto y peinado. Sí, ahora decididamente parecía una puta. Era un servicio que Storybrooke necesitaba, después de todo.

_ ¿Rubia, tienes un pitillo?_ Me preguntó. Yo le pasé una caja de tabaco, y ella sonrió._ Eres un encanto. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

_ Ya veremos, encanto._ Le dije, girando en la esquina.

Bien, ahora ya tenía la varita. Ahora sólo bastaba con pasar a Regina. Ella iba a ser mía. Le gustase o no, con la ayuda de Emma o sin ella. Ella sería nuestra sirvienta, y le ordenaría que nos viese follar todos los días sólo para torturarla por haber sido capaz de intentar quitármela. Pero no podía ir a verla así. Estaba demasiado claro que acababa de follar.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba viviendo los días más hermosos de mi vida. Ya había olvidado el dolor que me producía la pérdida. No a Robin, pero sí el dolor que me había causado perderle. Emma estaba conmigo, y nos apoyábamos la una a la otra. Henry decía que éramos demasiado empalagosas. Y la verdad, yo no podía negárselo. Si ya me había sentido unida a Emma sin mi corazón, ahora sentía que no quería estar separada de ella.

_ Te pillé._ Exclamó, tomándome por la espalda y empujándome sobre el sofá._ Ya conoces las condiciones, alcaldesa. Si quieres que te libere…

_ Sí… ya lo sé, Sheriff. Te sobornaré… tengo lasaña._ Le dije, entre risas.

_ Yo estaba pensando en otras cosa._ Dijo, dándome un beso en los labios._ Aún es pronto… ¿Verdad?

_ Lo siento, amor… todavía no me he recuperado._ Le dije, en un susurro.

Emma se acurrucó en mi pecho, sintiéndose culpable. A fin de cuentas ella era la que me había dejado tocada. No estaba preparada para el sexo, y aún tardaría unos días en estarlo. Estaba ansiosa por acostarme con Emma una vez pudiese. Teniendo nuestros corazones tenía que ser una experiencia mágica.

_ Todo llegará, cariño._ Le dije, acariciando su melena dorada._ Ya hemos pasado lo peor.

_ ¿El qué, amor?_ Me preguntó.

_ Contárselo a tus padres.

Ambas nos reímos, recordando la expresión de los charming cuando se habían enterado de que estábamos saliendo. Aún había pocas personas que supiesen siquiera que habíamos vuelto, pero a pesar de todo, no es que nos importase mucho. Henry había vuelto a clase, por lo que el rumor no tardaría en esparcirse. Pero cuando estuviésemos juntas ante todos… no me importaría en lo más mínimo lo que pudiese hacer.

 _Campanilla._

Me coloqué la cazadora de cuero sobre la camiseta escotada. Me gustaban mucho mis nuevos pantalones, y los tacones de aguja eran tan largos como para que mi nueva altura humillase a la estúpida de Emma. Había pasado por la peluquería y me había alisado el pelo. Me sentía arrolladora, tremenda. O, en palabras de Blue "Un pibón to follable, tía". Pero aún me tomaría un poco de tiempo antes de volver a ver a Regina. Quería que se confiase un poco antes de acercarme.

Pero no podía dejar de fantasear con ella, de desearla. Llevaba tantos años sin sentirla, y había estado tan cerca, de no ser por Emma habría logrado convencerla. Y reconstruirme a partir del polvo no había sido precisamente sencillo. Había tenido que pedir ayuda, y ahora debía un favor.

Peter Pan no era precisamente mi persona favorita para deber un favor. Pero... ya lo pagaría con la sangre de la salvadora. En aquel momento me encontraba tomando un café en el local de la abuelita. Sabía que Regina no había tomado precisamente mucho café en aquella ciudad. Tenía que hacerla salir de su casa y exponerla a la vista de todos.

Pero… ¿Qué catástrofe generar sin que se supiese que había sido yo? No podía usar la varita de Blue, o todos sabrían que había sido obra mía al buscar al hada y encontrarla haciendo esquina en uno de los barrios olvidados de la ciudad. Quién iba a pensar que la solución vendría con el donut que había pedido entre las manos.

_ Vaya, Tink… estás imponente._ Me dijo, mirándome._ Y yo que pensaba que te iba el look "clásico".

_ Solía irme. Pero hay que madurar. Como tú, Ruby._ Le dediqué una sonrisa y agité ligeramente la varita bajo la mesa.

Lo ojos de Ruby se tiñeron de amarillo por un instantes y ella se dejó caer al suelo, mareada. Instantáneamente se formó un tumulto y la gente no tardó en rodearme, provocando que pudiese perderme entre ellos sin necesidad de dar explicaciones antes de desvanecerme. Me aseguraría de que Regina saliese de casa, y cuando lo hiciera… bueno. Me aseguraría de que esa rubia entrometida no se metiese en medio.


	8. Polvos Mágicos

**Kykyo, si no insistiese tanto no sería divertido, ¿No crees?**

 **15marday... ah, SyFy, es que lo conozco por la pronunciación, no por las letras.**

 **Love, todos odiamos a Blue, eso tenlo por seguro.**

 **dcromeror, MakotaBonesTaeny, siento haceros esperar, pero ya está el capítulo ^^**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Mis dedos se colocaban sobre el cuello de aquella mujer. Ruby estaba viva, desde luego, pero lo que me preocupaba no era la falta de pulso. Al contrario, la taquicardia era mi mayor preocupación. La joven estaba sujeta a la camilla, moviéndose de un lado a otro, enloquecida. La tomé del rostro y la obligué a mirarme fijamente.

_ ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?_ Le pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

_ Cam… panilla._ Habló en voz baja, antes de soltar un grito, mostrando sus ojos amarillos.

_ Campanilla._ Emma sonó aterrada ante la revelación, y lo cierto es que no era para menos.

Habíamos visto morir al hada, pero no sería la primera vez que alguien a quien creíamos muerto retornaba para vengarse, para tocarnos las narices. Bufé, y cogí a Emma de la mano.

_ Vamos a encontrarla y a darle lo que se merece._ le dije, elevando la voz.

_ Me gusta mucho cuando te pones monárquica._ Me susurró al oído, provocando un estremecimiento cuando sopló en mi oreja.

 _Campanilla_

_ No te lo tomes a mal… doctor… esto no es personal._ Mi voz sonaba susurrante mientras observaba al hombre.

Era menudo, bajito… débil. Sus gafas, caídas y rotas, quedaban fuera del alcance de su mano, por más que se esforzase en alcanzarla, no lograba hacerlo. Las pisé, marcando el zapato de tacón con todas mis fuerzas. Con bastante más delicadeza recogí el frasco azul que había sobre la mesilla.

_ No te lleves eso…_ Apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar, pero parecía que aún buscaba resistirse._ No tienes idea de qué va a hacer si te lo tomas.

_ No te preocupes… Henry._ Extendí la sonrisa._ Esto no es para mí. Es para alguien muy especial.

_ Deja a Regina en paz._ El buen doctor se apoyó contra la pared._ ¿No te ha quedado claro ya que ella no te quiere?

Me quedé un segundo en silencio mientras me giraba. Y la risa escapó de entre mis labios.

_ ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí, Doctor?_ Le pregunté._ Mi error fue buscar a Regina. Ella no es el objeto de mi deseo. Y por eso no me corresponde… pero con este regalito que me has hecho… las cosas pueden cambiar.

 _Regina Mills_

El encantamiento localizador había funcionado. La antigua varita de Campanilla levitaba, guiándonos hacia el bosque. Llegamos a un claro y la varita se cayó al suelo. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Preparé una bola de fuego, y entonces la bruma cayó sobre nosotras. Me giré, y me encontré con que Emma había desaparecido.

_ Lo siento, cielo… necesitaba estar a solas contigo.

Me giré y me encontré con Campanilla. Sostenía dos copas en sus manos, y me extendió una. Yo la cogí, la incliné y dejé que su contenido cayese al suelo. No soy ninguna novata. No se puede beber lo que te ofrece un enemigo. A cuantos había envenenado o maldito por semejante temeridad.

_ Oh… cariño, me ofendes._ Dijo ella._ ¿Crees que yo sería tan vulgar como para intentar adulterar tu bebida?

Dio un leve trago a la copa y luego esta desapareció. Nos encontrábamos solas en el bosque, rodeadas por la oscuridad. Campanilla me miraba, suspirando.

_ Sabes… yo sólo quería hacerte entender que tú y yo debíamos estar juntas… pero me obligaste a hacerte daño. Te liaste con ese mal cisne… y ahora hemos llegado a esto.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?_ Pregunté.

_ Recuperar a la persona de la que me enamoré.

Y entonces lo sentí. Sentí cómo el aire que respiraba parecía arder mientras atravesaba mis pulmones. Iba a desplomarme, cuando sentí a campanilla sostenerme.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho?_ Pregunté, sintiendo cómo me temblaban las piernas.

_ Sabía que no te convencería para beber nada que te diese._ Susurró._ Pero… por suerte para ambas… soy un hada. Tu querida hada madrina, majestad.

El polvo de hadas viciado se colaba por mi torrente sanguíneo, y notaba cómo quemaba mi piel, y cómo mi mente parecía arder una vez más. Campanilla me tomó del mentón y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

_ Te espero esta noche en la torre del reloj.

 _Emma Swan_

La bruma comenzaba a despejarse. Sentía mi pulso acelerado. Corrí de nuevo hacia el claro y me encontré a Regina, tumbada en el suelo. La tomé en brazos, nerviosa, y la zarandeé un poco.

_ Regina… Regina mi amor… Por favor._ Le supliqué.

Nerviosa, coloqué las manos sobre su cuello, sintiendo su pulso a un ritmo lento pero constante. Aún tensa, la tomé en brazos y caminé hacia mi coche, colocándola en el asiento trasero. Arranqué y me encaminé directamente hacia el hospital. Ver a Regina Mills dormir solía ser un placer. Pero no lo era cuando estaba en una cama de hospital.

El temor a que no se despertase me atenazaba. Estuve horas simplemente mirándola, asustada. Con el pulso acelerador y la respiración agitada. Empezaba a notar cómo me vencía el sueño cuando escuché movimiento. Regina se incorporaba en la cama. Y yo me acerqué, tomando su mano. Cuando me miró, se me encogió el corazón.

_ ¿Podría usted indicarme donde me encuentro?_ Preguntó.

En sus ojos no había el menor rastro de reconocimiento. No pude evitar pensar en la primera vez que había llegado a Storybrooke. Me miraba de la misma forma, fría y oscura. Sentí cómo me temblaba todo.

_ Estás en el hospital._ Dije, en voz baja._ Te han atacado… y me preocupaba que te pasara algo.

_ Y usted… ¿Quién es?

_ Yo… Soy Emma… soy tu novia._ Dije, notando que me afloraban las lágrimas.

 _Campanilla_

El sol estaba cayendo en aquel momento. Los últimos rayos presagiaban el inicio de la noche. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Regina se retrasaba. Quizá no hubiese hecho las cosas bien. Estaba mirando a través de del reloj, cuando el olor de la magia me hizo girarme. Regina acababa de aparecer allí. Una sonrisa apreció en mis labios. Me arrodillé y adopté una posición sumisa.

_ Mi reina…_ Dije, en un susurro.

Sentí la pierna de Regina contra mi estómago cuando me dio la patada. Rodé por el suelo y lancé una risotada. Los ojos de Regina mostraban pura malicia indiscriminada. Me estaba poniendo caliente sólo de mirarla a los ojos.

_ Esto es por hechizarme._ Dijo, agachándose a mi lado._ Y ahora dime… ¿Quién es esa mujer que dice ser mi novia? ¿Y por qué no la recuerdo?

_ ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_ Pregunté.

_ Recuerdo lanzar mi maldición. Y despertarme en una cama de hospital._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ Eso, y lo que tú me hiciste.

La sonrisa de mis labios se ensanchó. La Regina buena y dulce había muerto, y la reina malvada volvía a despertar. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios. Ella no se resistió, por el contrario, siguió besándome y me tomó del cuello.

_ ¿Esto era lo que deseabas?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí… es lo que deseo…_ Contesté._ Haría lo que fuese por vos, mi reina. Quiere ser vuestra… y no me importa el precio.

Regina chasqueó la lengua y se puso en pie. Yo la imité y la miré a los ojos. En los míos no había otra cosa más que adoración hacia la reina. Había soñado tanto con que me besara voluntariamente.

_ ¿Y sobre esa chica, la rubia?

_ Es tu enemiga._ Le dije, acercándome._ La hija de Blancanieves y su príncipe. Te engañó para seducirte… y para que te volviese blanda.

_ No hablas en serio…_ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ Es tal y como te lo cuento. Pero yo te he traído de vuelta… para que puedas vengarte… con mi ayuda.

_ Comprendo…_ Contestó ella._ ¿Puedes enseñarme un momento ese polvo que usaste conmigo?

Yo no lo dudé y al instante saqué el polvo de hadas que aún guardaba en un saquito y se lo entregué. Ella lo sopesó con ambas manos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

_ Campanilla… hay algo que deberías saber sobre mí._ Dijo, en voz baja.

_ ¿De qué se trata?_ Pregunté.

_ No me gusta la gente así de complaciente… no para lo que tú quieres, al menos. Pero por suerte, puedo devolverte el favor.

Abrió la bolsa, tomó un buen puñado de polvo y me lo lanzó contra el rostro. Me dejé caer, aspirando pesadamente y sintiendo cómo me quemaba por dentro. Podía ver cómo mi piel iba palideciendo. Mi cabello, habitualmente de un tono dorado, se estaba tiñendo de blanco. Notaba mi cerebro arder de rabia y de pasión. Y no pude evitar lanzar un grito al notar un fuerte dolor en mi espalda cuando dos alas, negras como las de un cuervo, surgieron violentamente. Me vi reflejada en el cristal de la esfera del reloj, y vi mis ojos de un color verde poco natural.

Había maquillaje que rodeaba a mis ojos, de un tono oscuro… que hacía juego con el color rojo oscuro que ahora parecía ser el color natural de mis labios. Plegué mis alas, que guardé a mi espalda y me acerqué hacia Regina.

_ Y bien… dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?

No le contesté. No estaba enfadada… pero lo cierto es que ya no sentía ese deseo de decirle que sí a todo. La tomé de la cintura y la besé con intensidad, notando cómo sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mi trasero. Se separó y nos miramos a los ojos.

_ Me siento mejor que nunca._ Contesté.

_ Estás mejor que nunca._ Dijo, metiendo las manos bajo mi pantalón.

La escalera chirrió cuando di un involuntario paso atrás. Yo sonreí, haciendo brillar aún más mis ojos, y la tomé de la cintura con más intensidad.

_ Este no es el lugar adecuado._ Dijo, haciendo un giro con la mano.

Aparecimos en su dormitorio. Regina me empujó contra la cama y rompió mi camiseta con los dientes. Yo me deshice de mi cazadora y la dejé espacio para quitarse la americana y la blusa. Metí la cabeza entre sus pechos sin pedir permiso, golosa.

Ella me dio un azote y yo gemí, caliente como la perra en celo que me sentía que era. Regina se quitó el sujetador y, ya sin impedimentos, mi lengua comenzó a jugar sobre uno de sus pezones. Regina tenía una delantera fabulosa, y me sentía en la obligación de catarla.

Mis dientes lo aferraron, al tiempo que sentía cómo Regina me arrancaba el pantalón y hundía dos de sus dedos en mi sexo, con rabia e intensidad. Gruñí, abriendo su falda con brusquedad para imitar el gesto. El sexo de Regina, húmedo y caliente, me recibió como a una invitada de honor. Nuestros dedos no tenían tregua mientras la una y la otra competíamos silenciosamente para alcanzar un orgasmo. Yo fui la primera en hacerlo, lanzando sonoros gritos para disfrute de la reina.

Ella me empujó una vez más, y se sentó sobre mi cara. Cerré mis ojos, algo complaciente, y comencé a besar su sexo con lujuria y afecto. Regina descendió y besó mi sexo con estudiada calma. Nos entregamos aún más incluso si cabe. Me esforzaba para demostrarle hasta donde podía llegar. Pero cada vez que probaba algo nuevo, ella demostraba que yo no era más que una novata.

Tuvimos un segundo orgasmo conjunto y yo estallé. Me sentía feliz, me sentía en mi sitio, y finalmente mis más sórdidos deseos se estaban cumpliendo. Iba a clavar mis uñas en el culo de Regina cuando escuché el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?_ Preguntó la voz de Emma Swan desde la entrada.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Es que no podíamos divertirnos un poco sin que apareciese esa zorra de Emma Swan! ¡Ahora que por fin tenía a Regina para mí!

_ Voy a matarla._ Dije, incorporándome.

_ Lo que vas a hacer es meterte en el armario._ Me ordenó.

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté, incrédula.

_ Al armario, hadita. Es una orden de tu ahijada.

Aún incapaz de creerme lo que estaba pasando, me metí en el armario. Espiaba a través de una rendija, sintiéndome como "la otra". ¿En eso me había convertido incluso después de hacer que Regina olvidase completamente a Emma?

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¡Estoy aquí arriba, Swan!

Subí, algo nerviosa después de escuchar la voz de Regina, y ascendí escaleras arriba. Regina estaba sobre la cama, con una copa de vino en la mano. En mi mesilla había otra, que me estaba esperando. Me acerqué y la tomé, con delicadeza y algo confusa.

_ ¿Ya te acuerdas?_ Pregunté.

_ No… pero… me gustaría que me hablases un poco más sobre ese… noviazgo… nuestro._ Regina dejó caer ligeramente la manta y yo pude ver sus pechos, de punta e invitantes. Su mirada, cargada de lujuria, se fijaba en la mía. Sentía que algo andaba mal… pero la sangre ya no estaba llegando a mi cerebro de la forma adecuada para darme cuenta de qué era.


	9. Finale

**Pues otro final. Sé que van muchos seguidos, pero tocaba. No acelero las cosas, lo prometo. ^^**

 **dcromeor, de eso se trata. Es la maldad del escritor.**

 **Kykyo... el rescate viene en camino.**

 **Love, eso queda en este capítulo.**

 **Nat, concedido.**

 **Para mí ambas son fuertes, pero prefiero a Regina sobre el asunto.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma natural ante aquella mujer. Sentía que era natural que se sentase junto a mí, y me mirase como al caramelito que sentía que era. Swan se tumbó a mi lado y acercó sus labios a los míos. Los entrecerré instintivamente y sentí cómo me daba un beso lento, tierno. Yo correspondí, refrenando mi deseo de provocarla. Emma me abrazó y nos miramos a los ojos.

_ Antes de contarte nada… quiero que tengas en cuenta lo más importante._ Dijo.

Me miraba con aquellos dos enormes orbes azules y yo sentía que me era imposible apartar la mirada o seguir con mi plan de ver hasta dónde caía presa de la lujuria si yo me lo proponía. La rubia parecía estar agotada.

_ Y es que yo te quiero… más que a nada en el mundo._ Dijo, mirándome._ Lo siento… me pongo ñoña… no es propio de mí.

_ No pasa nada._ Dije, pasando mi mano por su pelo. Lo tenía muy maltratado. Lo encontré adorable, aunque no tuve claro el motivo.

_ Sabes… no necesito que me cuentes nada, cielo._ Le dije, mirándola._ Hace mucho que no me siento así.

La sensación que me había invadido mientras acaricia el cabello de Emma me había trasportado a mi pasado, a los establos de la mansión que había sido mi hogar durante mis primeros años de vida. El hada me había mentido. Estaba claro que Emma no me había embaucado. Era mi verdadero amor… por segunda vez.

_ No me importa cuanto tenga que pasar… te haré recordar._ Dijo, besando mi cuello.

Se acurrucó contra mí y la abracé por instinto. Besé su cabeza y pensé en dormir un poco, pues yo también estaba cansada. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del armario se abrió de una patada, saliéndose de sus goznes. Me había olvidado del hada.

 _Campanilla_

Estaba cansada de sentir arcadas. Le había entregado a Regina mi cuerpo, mi cordura y mi lealtad, y ella, una vez más, se había entregado a aquella pordiosera rubia. Extendí mis oscuras alas, amenazante. Estaba harta. Harta de estas tretas, de estas mentiras. Regina debía ser mía, costara lo que costase. Emma se puso en pie rápidamente, cogiendo su pistola de la mesilla y apuntándome con ella.

_ Quizá puedas engañar a Regina, una vez y otra… pero yo no voy a permitirte que lo sigas haciendo. Ella está a punto de ver cómo eres en realidad.

Apenas me quedaba polvo viciado, pero era más que suficiente para esto. Aferré la bolsa y se la lancé a la cara a Emma. La rubia se dejó caer al suelo, congestionada. Su cabello se teñía de blanco, y su pijama se transformaba en un atuendo de cuero negro. Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban teñidos por completo de negro. Sin embargo, no tardaron en tomar un color más natural.

_ Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que te importa en realidad, Emma?

Emma Swan apartó su cabello plateado de su rostro y se echó a reír. Lanzando una risa desquiciada, enfermiza, una que incluso a mí me erizó la piel. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea lo que acababa de hacer.

_ No importa lo que me hagas. Mi mayor preocupación siempre será mi Regina._ Dijo, clavándome sus ojos, que empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo.

Se acercó a Regina y se dieron un beso cadencioso, cargado de lujuria, de furia animal. Bien distinto al que se habían dado momentos antes, cuando yo aún seguía en el armario.

_ Volveré en seguida mi amor… tengo que destripar un hada._ Dijo.

Regina la miró con deseo y depositó un segundo beso sobre sus labios.

_ No temas, mi amor… estaré esperándote.

¡No! ¡Aquello no podía ser! ¡No podía permitirlo! Emma cogió la pistola, y esta, envuelta en bruma negra, adoptó la forma de Excalibur. El arma del ser oscuro, con su talla completa, resultaba imponente mientras se acercaba.

Pero yo no fui estúpida. Salté por la ventana y extendí mis grandes alas. Sin embargo no pude llegar muy lejos antes de que la espada me seccionara con total facilidad una de ellas y me provocase caer al jardín de Regina. Emma no hizo nada por evitarlo. Es más, me observó caer con una brillante sonrisa perversa.

_ ¿Dónde creías que ibas, pequeña hadita?

Traté de ponerme en pie, pero Emma fue bastante más rápida. Lancé un grito, coartado por la sangre que llenó mi boca cuando mi segunda ala fue cortada. En ese momento mi pelo volvió a adquirir el color del oro. Traté de lanzarle un hechizo a Emma pero, tal y como había imaginado, mi magia había desaparecido. Un hada no es nada sin sus alas, y a pesar de haberme corrompido, yo no era distinta.

Noté el frío acero sobre mi garganta. Los ojos de Emma, pérfidos y crueles, me observaban. Estaba disfrutando del momento. Yo la observé, sintiendo el pánico más absoluto que había sentido a lo largo de mi vida.

_ Por favor… no me mates…_ Me dejé caer, desmadejada en el suelo.

_ No voy a matarte, Campanilla._ Dijo, irónicamente, clavando ligeramente la espada en mi cuello._ Voy a esclavizarte, para que hasta el último de tus días… nos debas obediencia a mí y a Regina. Vas a aprender la lección… de la peor de las maneras.

La espada se convirtió en una serpiente que rodeó mi cuello, estrangulándome. Pero cuando creía que iba a ahogarme, la serpiente se convirtió en una tira de cuero negro que se ciñó a mi cuello.

_ Y ahora… limpia el estropicio que has dejado. Todo está lleno de plumas.

_ Sí._ Respondí, como una autómata.

_ Sí, ¿Qué?_ Preguntó Emma, arisca.

_ Sí, señora._ contesté, bajando la cabeza.

Nunca me había sentido tan humillada, tan fuera de sitio, tan sometida. Pero al menos, estaba con vida. Y siempre que estuviese con vida, podría comenzar otra vez.

 _Regina Mills_

El vino de mi copa no dejaba de agitarse. Sentía la necesidad de que Emma regresara. Estaba impaciente porque esa oscura y malvada mujer me tomase entre sus brazos y me besara. Y cuando sentía que mi impaciencia estaba a punto de colmarse, la puerta se abrió. Emma se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, y debía haber perdido su abrigo de cuero, porque estaba apoyada completamente desnuda.

_ Lamento el retraso, mi reina. Estaba enseñando a nuestra nueva mascota a comportarse.

Emma se deslizó sensualmente por la habitación, provocando que me fuese imposible no observarla. Se deslizó bajo la manta como yo misma lo estaba, y tomó la copa de vino de su mesilla. Fui yo la que se acercó a aspirar el aroma de su larga melena plateada.

_ Hueles a sangre y desprecio…_ Susurré._ Me pone a mil.

_ Puedo oler a lo que tú quieras._ Dijo, acercándose y besándome en el cuello._ Por ti me da igual lo que pueda pasarme.

_ Emma…_ Susurré.

La tomé de la cintura y la besé ansiosamente, notando sus manos sobre mi culo. Sus uñas raspaban mi piel con delicadeza, provocando que perdiese el sentido. Me estremecí, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Emma…_ Esta vez no susurré el nombre… que quedó aplacado por un gemido._ No juegues más conmigo.

Emma me miró a los ojos. Estaba claro que estaba disfrutando mucho del pequeño juego de torturarme de deseo, pero mis palabras fueron más fuertes que su deseo de someterme a semejante castigo inmerecido. Bajó la cabeza, dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho en el que se detuvo durante un largo rato.

Mordió mis pezones con dureza, como si quisiera marcar su territorio. Yo grité, y eso pareció complacerla, pues bajó por mi abdomen con cuidado. Su lengua se entretuvo en mi ombligo, haciéndome gimotear, hasta llegar a mi sexo que, caliente y húmedo, la estaba esperando. Emma no esperó. Se dedicó directamente a lamer mi sexo sin compasión, provocando que yo gimiese como la hembra en celo que me sentía.

Una de mis manos buscó uno de los pechos de Emma y lo sobó con furia mientras la miraba a los ojos. Mi otra mano, egoísta, se acercó a uno de mis pechos y lo magreó. Le guiñé un ojo a Emma, que disfrutaba del espectáculo. Y me entregué, como una ególatra, permití que Emma hiciese todo el trabajo mientras yo me deleitaba.

Me derramé en un orgasmo colosal. Durante unos instantes me sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Pero eso fue algo que Emma supo aprovechar. Se colocó una vez más sobre mí, e hizo mis piernas a un lado. Cuando quise darme cuenta, un falo de plástico estaba abriéndose paso en mis aún sensibles entrañas. Yo lancé una risa… y un leve gemido.

_ Te amo, Emma… Eres tan cruel…_ Susurré.

_ Sólo lo necesario.

Me besó en los labios, y empezó a penetrarme a un ritmo lento. La abracé con fuerza, llevando mis manos a su culo para dejar en él marcadas mis uñas, y que le quedase claro que sería mía para siempre. Nuestro orgasmo fue mutuo, salvaje. Gritamos el nombre de la otra al unísono. Ella se dejó caer sobre mí, y yo la abracé con cariño.

 _Unas horas más tarde_

Al recuperar la consciencia, mis recuerdos estaban algo difusos. Recordaba haber llegado al bosque, y la trampa de campanilla. Recordaba vagamente maldades pasando por mi cabeza. Y sexo. Recuerdo una noche de pasión desenfrenada con una Emma de cabellos de plata.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sin embargo, Emma estaba ante mí con sus cabellos de oro. Dormía plácidamente. Le acaricié el pelo con dulzura y ella los entreabrió, mirándome.

_ Me duele la cabeza como si me hubiese bebido todo lo que tiene la abuelita._ Dijo, y se le escapó una risa.

_ ¿Qué dices, tonta?_ Le dije, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla._ ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hemos tenido una sesión de sexo salvaje?

Alcé una ceja, monárquica, y observé el caos de la habitación. Había manchas de vino por doquier, e incluso muebles rotos. Y me sentía en el cielo. Decididamente había ocurrido eso.

_ Les traigo el desayuno.

Emma y yo nos pusimos alerta. Nos colocamos la manta y miramos a Campanilla, que se acercaba con una bandeja de desayuno en la que había un poco de todos.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?_ Pregunté, observándola.

_ Hago mi trabajo, señora. Emma me contrató como asistenta ayer.

_ ¿Qué yo hice qué?_ Preguntó, incorporándose.

_ Me colocó esto._ Dijo, llevándose una tira negra en el cuello._ Y ahora no puedo desobedecer.

_ Pues te está bien empleado por un tiempo._ Dijo Emma._ Después de lo que hiciste a la madre superiora… y a nosotras…

_ Supongo que así es._ Bufó._ Espero que seáis muy felices.

Nos vestimos y salimos fuera. Ahora que Campanilla estaba controlada nada obstaculizaba nuestro camino. Emma y yo ya estábamos preparadas para una nueva vida juntas.

_ Te quiero…_ Susurré, acariciando el pelo de Emma.

_ Y yo a ti… siempre.


End file.
